OK KO! Turbonic AU
by tradiclestheboomers1
Summary: Ko wakes up in the plaza but everything is destroyed, nobody is around either. It is soon revealed to him that the world is controlled by turbonic energy. He ends up finding some friends and they are doing their best to bring everything back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a little au I made a while ago. i almost finished it but then i started rethinking parts of the story and decided to rewrite it all so its not as rushed. I'm not that good at writing but i'm gonna do my best. anyways- heres the first chapter!

* * *

KO's POV

I was in a lot of pain. I could barely move my body and I couldn't even open my eyes. The only thing I remember was I was on my way to the plaza for the first time with mom..and that's all. I finally decided to open my eyes, it was a bit hard but i couldn't stay down forever. It was dark, I decided to sit up and look around. Everything was destroyed. I was in the plaza, but it was all ruined. This place always looked so happy and it was destroyed. I got up and started running, trying to look for people.

"Hello!? Is anybody here!?" I kept shouting and looking around, looked in all the broken stores to see if anybody was inside them, but I found nothing. I sat outside Gar's bodega. When I was on my way here with my mom, she was suggesting to me that I could work here and I was so excited. I felt tears fall from my eyes, and I didn't try to stop them from falling. I have no idea what happened, I don't even know where my mom is..should could be hurt or even..dead. I didn't wanna think about that.

* * *

After a while of crying I heard something. It came from behind the bodega. I got up and walked towards it. I stayed behind the wall but peeked my head to see what it was. It was a person. Oh thank cob! I walked towards them and started to speak.

"H-hi! I'm ko, do you know what's going on?" They we're silent for a while. "Hello..?"

They finally turned around, they were tall and pretty buff, they had a pink tie, pants, and no shirt...? How very familiar.."Woah..you're Mr. Gar!" I felt very happy that I wasn't alone! He started walking towards me, still silent. There was something off about him, I took a close look at him, he was pretty beaten up. I didn't realize it but he was standing over me. I looked up at his face and I was terrified. His eyes were glowing purple.

"Um..Mr. Gar..?" He lifted his elbow up, and fire surrounded it, he was going to attack me. All of a sudden, he was grabbed by something, a pink beam? He was lifted off the ground and thrown into a store. I felt something..no someone! grab me. "H-huh!? What's going on!?" I cried. The person who grabbed me was running, I looked at him and he was..a blue alien? He had a black crop top on and grey pants. He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean what's going on?" He asked. "Why are you running? What happened to Mr. Gar? Why was he trying to attack me!?" I asked so many questions at once, he looked really annoyed.

"Sounds like you're serious..." He said as he looked away. "I'm radicles. Welcome to a world controlled by turbonic energy.

Silence.

..."What..?"

* * *

andd first chapter done! i hope you enjoyed, see you at the next part!


	2. Chapter 2

KO's P.O.V

Radicles stopped running and put me down. I looked around, we were in a cave. I looked at radicles. "Um..radicles?" He was quiet for a bit. "You can call me rad if it's easier." Rad did seem easier, and it sounded like such a cool name. "Can you tell me what's going on? What do you mean by the world being controlled by turbonic energy? Where are all the people? Where is my mommy? Wh-" he covered my mouth.

"Slow down kid...we're about to leave so I'll explain everything." He took his hand off my mouth. "But..why are we leaving? This place seems safe!" He started unpacking his bag, "Well we can't stay in one location for long. We have to keep moving or they'll find us, and I'm looking for someone." He handed me some clothes. A black shirt, a blue vest, and shorts. After I put them on he took care of my injuries. "Okay, ready to go?" He stood up and put his backpack on then helped me up. "Yes..!"

* * *

We were walking to all these different places and he told me everything I needed to know while we walked. "So people are getting controlled by turbonic energy..and they destroyed everything?" I looked at rad. "Yep. So many people have been taken..it's so hard to find anybody who's alright." Rad looked sad. "Did you lose somebody?" I probably shouldn't have asked that..he seemed a bit mad when I did. "My friend. Her name is Enid, when I first found out what was going on she wasn't around, I've been looking for her all this time." He looked even sadder after that.

"How long has that been going on...?" "A year." A YEAR!? I can't believe I was asleep for a year.."I've been looking for so long, I'm starting to think she's gone.." Rad started crying and looked away from me. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. "Rad. We will find her..no matter what." I looked at him, I doing my best to make him feel confident and it worked because he wiped away his tears and smiled. "Yeah! We will find her!" We continued the search for hours. Then we went to the final location.

"This is the last place I haven't looked.." it was building, but very broken. We walked around, looked inside and around it, we still found nothing. "Still nothing..." Rad sat down, he was sad again. I went over to comfort him but then I saw something in the air. "Uh r-rad!" It was a person and fire surrounded their leg. Rad turned around and he was kicked in the face. "OWIE!" The person knocked rad down and kept their foot on his head to keep him down. "H-hey! Get off him!" The person ignored me but they ended up taking their foot off. "Rad..?" It sounded like a girl. "Enid..?" Rad sat up. They were both quiet and then rad tackled her with a hug. "ENID! Is it really you!?" "Rad! It is..cob you're hugging too hard!" Rad let go of her, he was crying, but happy tears. "I'm so happy that you're okay...!" They hugged again, then enid spotted me. She got up and walked towards me. She had on a red hoodie but the sleeves were ripped off and it was like a crop top..? She had black shorts on and her hair was out and it was purple, a really nice color. I was scared that should would kick me in the face or something for yelling at her. She stood over me, I closed my eyes and got ready for her to kick me.

"What's your name kid?" I looked at her, she was sitting. "I'm ko.." my voice was shaky, I was still scared. She smiled, "I'm enid, it's nice to meet you." She pat my head. I wasn't scared anymore, she seems so nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ko, Rad, and Enid were all inside the building, they decided to stay there to be safe.

"Okay..so you've been asleep during all of this and just woke up today?" Enid asked.

Ko nodded. "How the- well if rad explained everything, he probably messed it up so I'll explain." "HEY!" Rad shouted.

Enid quieted rad and began to speak,"Okay so, a year ago I woke up and everything was pretty messed up already, I tried to look for people but I couldn't find anyone. So this whole time I've been moving from place to place to get answers, and I got them."

"What did you find out?" ko asked. "I found out that there is somebody controlling them. His name is Shadowy Figure." Everyone went silent. Ko started shaking a bit. Ko met shadowy figure before, and it wasn't good. Rad giggled a little,"Shadowy figure..such a weird name, it like he wants to give away that he's a bad guy!" Enid just stared at Rad and waited for him to finish.

Enid started again,"I found out that he emotionally manipulates somebody into going turbo then convinces them that he is their ally or something like that and sends them off to attack heroes." Enid finished.

"That's pretty messed up..he just goes around and uses people's weaknesses against them to turn them into his slaves..?" Rad said.

Enid nodded. "That's why we have to be reallyyyyy careful. If we run into him, do not let him trick you." Rad and ko both nodded. "Alright then," Enid stood up, "Let's get going." Rad and ko stood up and followed enid out of the building.

* * *

KO's P.O.V

I don't know how to feel after all of that..shadowy figure is the one who's been doing all of this. It's shadowy's fault that everything is destroyed, that everyone I was gonna meet at the plaza was most likely gone and under his control, and shadowy might have taken mommy too. I felt tears start to form in my eyes and then I was picked up by Enid.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. "I just..I'm worried about my mom. I wanna find her but I don't know if she's been controlled or not." I frowned. Enid also frowned. "Well..I know somebody who can help us." Rad turned to us and looked at enid with a smug face. "But you aren't gonna like em." We we're both confused but still followed rad as he changed the direction we were going in.

* * *

After a while of walking we were at this big place. It was called Boxmore..? That sounds familiar. We went inside and were greeted by a short guy. He had a chicken arm and a robot eye? "Hey buttman," Rad smirked.

"Wh..RAD!? Why are you here again!?" Buttman was a funny name. Rad giggled again but then spoke,"We need your help, can you take us to venomous?" Rad asked. "No."

All three of us were shocked. "But why!? You helped me the last time!" Rad shouted. "Because once is all we promised. And YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Rad and buttman looked like they were about to fight. "Boxman!" A voice yelled. Boxman turned around and squeaked. "PV! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were back yet!" Behind boxman was a tall man, he was purple! how strange. "Why is rad here? And why does he have more people with him?"

Rad walked towards the purple man,"hey venomous I need your help again to help me find somebody." Venomous glared at rad,"Rad. I said I would only help you once."

Rad folded his hands,"Come on..pleaseeeee? It's not even for me it's for him!" Rad pointed at me. Venomous looked at me, I shuddered a bit, he's intimidating.

"We're trying to find his mom. Please help us?" Rad asked. Venomous looked at rad then at me again, he stared at me for a while. Enid stood in front of me, "Stop looking at him. Are you gonna help us or not?"

Venomous finally spoke, "Fine. But this is the last time." Rad and enid both smiled, so did I. Venomous told us to follow him to another room where he could help us.


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered the room it has a lot of computers. There was a green rat sitting in the corner, she made ko,rad,and enid jump. She looked up, "Boss! You-" She stopped speaking when she saw the trio. She looked disgusted. "Boss. Who are they?" "They are uh..some people I'm helping to find som-" "Are they heroes?" She cut him off. "Well.." "They're ugly. Tell them to leave." "Fink!" Fink walked towards ko, "Especially him. He looks really weird, how does his hair even stay up like this?" She started poking his hair. Ko was uncomfortable. "Fink, you're making him uncomfortable." "Good." Fink smirked. Venomous picked her up and put her on the table. "Just because they're heroes doesn't mean you have to mess with them, even if we don't like it we have to work with them. Understand?" Fink grumbled. "Fine fine whatever.." She looked at ko again and stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

* * *

Venomous sat down at the computers. "What's her name?" "Carol." Venomous started typing that into the computer. Ko walked up to him and watched, "How are you gonna find her?" "Well, by her pow card. The pow card gives information on the last place she was. Everyone ignores that but I always knew it could be useful some day." "Oooh." Ko was very interested in that. Venomous was confused. "This doesn't make sense..it doesn't say anything about the last place she's been. That could mean.." Venomous stopped and looked at ko, he had a terrified face and looked like he was gonna cry if Venomous said it.

"..she already knew about it and maybe blocked it off.." Venomous changed up what he was gonna say. "That's a thing?" Ko asked. "Well yes, obviously. Some people don't want people to know where they are, that's kinda weird. So they have the ability to block off their location." Ko beamed. "So maybe that's what she did! Do you know any places she could have gone? Me and Rad looked everywhere and we might not have anywhere else to look..?" Venomous thought for a moment. It is kind of risky but..have you looked in the plaza?"

"Well.." "That is way too risky! Last time I was in the plaza the place was flooded with all the people who've been controlled!" Enid cut ko off. "Well, some people are able to stay hidden. Especially a high level hero like Carol." Venomous said.

Enid thought to herself, "Well maybe that explains why ko was able to stay out of danger for so long..he was hidden." Rad spoke, "I think we should do it." Everyone looked at him. "It may be dangerous..but think about it. There could b so many hidden people that we could help and then all of us together can try to fix everything..you get what I'm saying?" Ko and enid nodded.

"So its decided, we're going into the plaza." The three of them were scared but they knew they wouldn't be alone and that made them feel better. Ko looked at venomous, "Thank you professor for helping us!" Ko smiled. "No problem, good luck." Ko turned back to rad and enid and they left to the direction of the plaza.

"They're gonna die." Fink said.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio made their way into the plaza. Ko and rad started to look around while enid went on her own. She looked behind some of the stores, it was upsetting to see everything ruined. Even though she hated all the people here and sometimes hated coming here, it was where she belonged, where you could start to figure herself out. All of a sudden she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw somebody standing there. She started to walk towards them until she saw their eyes. Glowing purple eyes. "I knew we'd run into one of them." She lifted her leg, ready to attack but then she finally realized who they were. Her pink hair and peg leg was something enid never forgot. "Red action.." Enid lowered her leg and looked at Red.

Red didn't speak. Enid walked towards her slowly. "Red...how did this happen..why you..?" Enid was about to hug her, completely forgetting what happened to Red. Red pointed her arm canon at Enid's head and Enid jumped back. "Red please..it's me Enid! You can fight it, please break from his control ple-" Red shot a laser at Enid but she was able to dodge. Enid didn't want to fight her, she couldn't. Red ran towards Enid preparing an attack, Enid stayed still. "Red please..." Enid had tears in her eyes.

Red was suddenly grabbed by a pink beam, Rad's finger beam! Enid looked behind her and saw Rad and Ko. "Enid! You okay?" Rad asked. Enid didn't say anything. Red broke Rad's finger beam and charged towards him. "Oh COB!" Ko jumped in front of Rad, "Don't worry Rad!" Ko shot a power fist at Red, knocking her into a wall. "Nice! Come on Enid we gotta go!" Rad and ko started to run, Enid stayed and looked at Red. "I'm sorry, Red.." Enid soon followed Rad and ko feeling guilty.

* * *

After running they found a safe place behind one of the stores. "We should be safe here, for now." Rad said. Enid sat in a corner, silent. Ko noticed how quiet she was and walked over to her. He sat by her and spoke, "Hey Enid..I'm sorry about hurting that girl..I can tell she was important to you. B-but it's gonna be okay! We-" "Please stop ko." Ko went quiet. "Not even your optimistic attitude can make me feel better." Enid went quiet once again, ko frowned. "Sorry.." Ko started floating. Soon after Rad and Enid started floating as well. "What the darn!" Rad shouted. They were in the air but then got slammed into the roof.

"Owie.." Ko sat up with Rad and Enid. "What the heck was that!?" Rad was stressed. "Oh sorry, that landing wasn't as soft as I wanted it to be." The three of them shuddered. They finally see, a shadowy figure standing before them. "It's so nice to finally see you..Ko, Rad, Enid." Shadowy smiled.

"Shadowy figure!" Rad and Enid both shouted. Ko stood up and walked towards Shadowy. "Ko...?" Rad asked worriedly. "Shadowy figure." Shadowy looked down at ko. "Tell me where my mommy is or else! or else...we beat you up..?" Ko didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed. "Ko that..was kinda bad.." Rad giggled a bit. "Sorry!"

**"She's dead."**

Ko turned back to shadowy. "W-what..?"


	6. Chapter 6

"She's dead."

Ko looked at shadowy. "What do you mean she's dead..!?" Shadowy could have been lying, but it didn't sound like it. "A year ago, when this all started she was with you. She was looking for help but ended up getting surrounded. She hid you and ended up fighting them, they were too strong. Even when I told them to stop they didn't listen to me and ended up killing her." Shadowy finished. "No that's not true..my mom could have..s-she's strong and she.." Ko didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he could believe him or not.

"It's the truth. You don't have to believe me but you would have found her by now. You looked in so many places already and never found her." Ko covered his ears and started shaking. Shadowy walked over to ko and crouched down. "It's sad, you could have helped her but you didn't. How does that make you feel? While you slept your mom died." "Stop it..she's not..she's not.." "She is." Ko started crying.

Rad and Enid finally realized what he was doing, "ko! HE'S LYING!" Rad shouted. Shadowy looked at Rad, "Why would I lie about something like this?" Rad couldn't respond. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't figure out if he was lying. Shadowy looked back at ko, "Ko. How do you feel about this? Knowing you could have helped her but you didn't." "Shut up.." "Does it make you feel..." "Shut up.." "Helpless?" "SHUT UP!" Ko shouted. Suddenly an explosion happened around ko. Shadowy backed away, and Rad and Enid were pushed into a wall from the impact. "K...o?" The smoke cleared, it wasn't ko anymore.

* * *

His hair was free from the headband, his wristbands were purple and spiky, and his eyes were glowing purple. Rad and Enid couldn't say anything. They lost their friend. "Welcome tko. It's been a while since we talked." Shadowy walked over to him. Rad and Enid stayed quiet. But they watched and questioned it all. Tko? It's been a while since they talked? None of this made sense. They jumped a bit when they saw Tko start to form power fists. They shielded themselves thinking the attack was for them, then they heard the blast but were okay? They then saw Shadowy on the ground and Tko standing over him.

Shadowy was just as confused as them. "Tko..what are you doing? They are your enemy!" He pointed at Rad and Enid. Tko ignored them and started attacking shadowy more. Shadowy was able to get up and dodge, that didn't stop Tko from shooting more power fists at him. "TKO! I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY!" He still attacked and was able to knock him down again. "Why won't you listen!" Shadowy tried to move but couldn't.

"Because..you..killed my..mom.." Tko stood on his chest, making it a bit hard for shadowy to breathe. _"He's ignoring my commands..and convincing himself that I'm his enemy.."_ Shadowy thought to himself. He was finally able to get Tko off him, he didn't know what else to do, so he ran. Tko was about to follow but then..

"Ko!" He turned around. "Ko please! Shadowy is gone, you don't have to keep fighting!" Enid shouted. Tko shot power fists at Rad and Enid. They both got up to dodge but the attacks were too fast, they were hit by almost all of them. "Owie.." They both sat up and saw Tko walking towards them. He shot more fists and they were able to dodge them this time. They started running to Tko. He got ready to shoot more, but then he was pulled into a hug by them. "Hey ko..it's okay.." Enid said. "We won't hurt you.." Rad said. Tko tried to break free from the hug, but failed. "We know you're hurt..your mom.." "s-she isn't..she..isn't.." Tko kept trying to get out of thr hug but couldn't. "It's okay Tko..we know it's hard to believe it but..it's gonna be okay. Fighting isn't gonna make you feel better, and it wouldn't make your mom happy either." Enid said. "But...it's..it's my fault she's.." "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." They were quiet for a while. Then Tko started to cry. He broke free from Shadowy's control, and he fell asleep. They noticed but they didn't stop hugging him.

"It'll be okay. We're here for you buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

KO'S P.O.V

Its been a few days since everything happened. I've been in the mindscape with Tko, I'm too scared to go back outside. He hasn't talked to me, he just sits in his house all day. Sometimes I think about talking to him but I know he doesn't wanna be bothered. Sometimes I think about going outside, but then I remember that I hurt them..who knows how furious they could be. They might even leave me behind. I shook my head and stopped thinking about it. I've been thinking about leaving. I have this feeling in me that my mom is still alive..but then it goes away because Shadowy told me she's gone.

* * *

I finally left the mindscape and woke up. I looked around and Rad and Enid were asleep, perfect. I got up and started walking. They don't need me, they don't need me, they don't need me. It will be better if I'm gone, I've made everything harder for them. Even if they say "it's not your fault" or "don't blame yourself" I know they are just trying to spare my feelings.

I didn't realize how lost I was in my thoughts cause I was already far away, I didn't recognize the area. I sat down and thought to myself more. Why can't I stop blaming myself..because I was there? But I couldn't do anything because I was unconscious. This doesn't make sense. How would she be able to hide me fast enough. If they finished her then they would have went after me. Maybe Shadowy was lying..or maybe I was just trying to find a way to convince myself she was still here.

* * *

"Rad..Rad..RAD!" Rad jumped out of his sleep. "H-huh?" Enid was calling him. "Where's ko? I can't find him"

...

**"WHAT!?"** Rad jumped up and started looking everywhere, he broke the walls, he tore pieces of the ground to see if ko was under them, then came back. "I can't find him either!" They both started running around looking for him "KO!?" They still couldn't find him.

"Oh my cob..what if he was kidnapped!" Rad cried. Enid grabbed him and shook him, "He didn't get kidnapped! We just aren't looking hard enough. Okay?" Rad nodded and she let go of him. They gathered all their things and started searching.


	8. Chapter 8

Fink was looking out the window of Boxmore, then she spotted somebody. "Ooo..somebody to beat up!" She smiled and ran to an office. "Boss! I'm gonna go beat somebody up!" "Okay. Just don't stay out for too long." Venomous said. Fink nodded and ran outside.

* * *

Ko was sleeping peacefully until he heard fast footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw somebody running at him. "Wh.." the last thing he sad before he was kicked in the face. "OW" Ko fell over. "What the..? You again!?" Ko looked up, it was Fink! "Fink..!" Ko noticed she was running at him again and started running. "Why are you chasing me!?" Ko looked at her. "Why are you here!? We said we weren't gonna help you anymore, go away!" "I didn't even know I was here! Please leave me alone!"

Fink suddenly stopped. Ko was confused but didn't care, he looked in front of him then realized before it was too late.

**CRASH**

He ran into a wall. Fink laughed at him, "That was great! Do it again!" Ko got up and glared at Fink. "I wasn't doing it to be funny!" Fink still laughed. She stopped when she saw he was walking away. "Where are you going? Are you seriously upset cause I laughed at you? You're such a baby.." Ko ignored her. Fink started to follow him.

"You wanted me to leave, right? So I'm leaving." "Oh come on..don't leave cause I laughed at you! That's pretty lame." Ko stopped. "I'm not leaving because you laughed at me, I'm leaving cause I wanna be alone. So can you please stop following me?" "Why do you wanna be alone? Weren't you like..looking for your mom or something with your friends? Where even are they.." Fink looked around then looked back at Ko, waiting for a response. He just started walking again. "Hey!"

Fink tackled him. "Come on answer me!" Ko just pushed her off him. She still followed. "Can you just go away? You wanted me to leave now you won't stop following me?" "Cause I wanna annoy you." Fink smirked. Ko just got more annoyed.

He got up and walked again, this time Fink didn't follow. "Jeez..who knew he'd be so upset from a little laugh and kick to the face." She got up and walked back to boxmore.

* * *

It was night, ko was sitting outside boxmore. He was trying to convince himself to go in. "Fink may be annoying..but it's really cold out here. Venomous could tell fink to not mess with me maybe. Yeah!" Ko thought to himself. 

He stood up and saw somebody in front of him. He jumped and shot a power fist at them. He finally realized it was Venomous. He dodged but Ko still felt a bit bad about it. "Uh..do you wanna come in..?" He asked. Ko nodded slowly. Venomous led Ko in, he was hoping he wasn't making a mistake being around villains.


	9. Chapter 9

Venomous lead Ko to a room. Ko heard sounds coming from inside, sounded like videos game. Venomous knocked on the door, after a few seconds the door was opened by Fink. "Hey boss! Do yo-" She noticed Ko and dragged Venomous into the room and shut the door. "Why is he here!?" "He was sitting outside..it's cold out and it's dangerous to be outside at night so I'm letting him stay, just for tonight."

Fink growled and opened the door. Ko waved nervously, "Sorry..I know you don't like me but uh...I promise I won't bother you!" Fink stared at him for a while then walked away. She went back to her chair and continued her videos game.

Venomous left and Ko went into the room. It was strange, there was a green line on the floor. The sides of the room were divided, that would explain why there was a bunch of cowboy hats and toy horses on one side, and weapons and toys on the other. He hopped on the bed, it was comfy.

The sound of the videos game was loud, but he didn't mind. The sound turned into the sound of a tv, his favorite tv show was on. He was falling asleep, the last thing he heard was his mom saying, "Good night peanut." And closed his eyes. He wished everything could go back to that, but knew it never would. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

It was morning. Ko woke up and looked around,he forgot where he was for a bit. He got off the bed and got ready to leave. There was no sign of Fink and he was relieved, he always feels that she would try to kill him for just breathing.

He was outside and almost left completely but he heard something, it sounded like fighting. Maybe somebody needed assistance? He ran to where the sound was coming from and he stopped when he saw Fink. He was gonna ask her what she was doing but then he noticed something off. He hid behind a wall and got a better look. She was flying..and she had spiky wristbands on. "Fink..!?" Fink turned around, "Hm?" He was confused, she was turbo but wasn't controlled..?

Fink flew over to Ko, "What do you want?" "Uh..are you okay?" "What's that supposed to mean!?" She looked ready to hurt him. Ko backed away. "Well uh..you're turbo! All the people i've seen so for who are turbo are being controlled.." "Well do I looked like I was controlled?" Ko paused for a moment. He couldn't really tell. "No..?" "There, your question was answered. Bye." She started to fly away and Ko followed.

"But how?" "Cause of my collar." "Collar?" She pointed at her collar, it was also spiky. "This lets me go turbo, as long as I have glorbs." "Glorbs..what are tho-" "WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Ko shrunk. "Sorry.."

"Why'd you leave your friends?" Fink asked and looked at Ko, he stayed quiet. "Come on answer! I answered you so you answer me!" He still didn't answer. Fink growled. She was gonna ask again but then saw somebody in the distance, she smiled excitedly and flew to them and Ko followed.

"Finally..somebody to fight!" Fink shouted. Ko saw the person in the distance, he recognized them. "Hey..that's Sparko! I have one of his cards in my pow card collection!" A big smile grew on his face, he would be able to meet somebody cool and help them out. "Don't get excited, he's gone." He looked up at Fink. "Gone..?" "He's controlled, don't get your hopes up to meet him." Ko took a look at Sparko and noticed that he was and frowned.

They reached him and Fink was right. "Wait..why are we fighting him?" Ko questioned. Fink cracked her knuckles, "I know you're a hero and you don't wanna fight other heroes so you can sit this out. I won't though!" She jumped and starting to shoot blasts at Sparko, he fought back.

_"He didn't do anything..why is she fighting?"_ Ko thought to himself as he watched them. Fink would obviously win and she did. She walked back to him with a smile on her face. "That wasn't as fun as I hoped but eh, it was satisfying."

"Why did you fight him..?" He asked. "Because they ruined everything." "What do you mean they ruined everything?" Fink looked angry after he asked that. "Look around Ko! This place is destroyed and the reason it is cause of those stupid turbonic dummies!" She shouted.

"But it's not their fault..! They don't wanna do this!" "If they didn't want to then they would have been strong! They would have fought what Shadowy was doing to them!" "But they couldn't!" "JUST LIKE YOU COULDN'T!?" Ko was shocked. "I saw what happened I was able to watch from boxmore! Shadowy took control of you cause you were weak and let him get to you!" She pushed Ko. "That's not-" "IT IS!"

Ko was angry, Fink didn't know the truth, she didn't know what happened and she was calling him weak. "I understand why you're alone now..Rad and Enid left cause you can't fight, you're a liability!" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ko shot a power first at her and she got hit. It took him a few seconds to realize what he did, he didn't mean it. He looked at his arm, the wristband turned spiky a few times but then finally went back to normal. He ran to Fink to see if she was okay, fortunately she was.

He reached out to help her but she slapped his hand away. "Fink I'm so-" "Shut it!" She stood up and was about to punch him until she was electrocuted. It was Sparko, she never knocked him out. She fell to the ground and was unconscious. Sparko looked at Ko and flew towards him, Ko ran. "U-uh please don't fight me..I don't wanna hurt you!" He was still being chased. Ko didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt him but would end up in the same state as Fink if he didn't.

He turned around and didn't realize how close Sparko was. He saw him about to do the same thing he did to Fink and shot a power fist at him, it was able to knock him down and Ko walked over to him. He stood on top of him so he wouldn't move and spoke. "Hey um..Sparko..whatever Shadowy did to you I know you can fight it! Whatever he said to you isn't true, he was tricking you. You don't have to fight anymore..it's okay." He hugged Sparko, "You are loved and appreciated."

After a while of silence Sparko spoke. "What happened..?" Ko looked at him, he was free. He smiled. "Sparko! You're okay!" "Do..do I know you?" Ko giggled a little and got off him. "No you don't but uh, do you remember anything that happened?" "The last thing I remember was I ran into this Shadowy Figure guy and everything else is blank." He stood up, noticed Fink and gasped. "Is..she okay!?" Fink groaned and sat up, her hair was all messy.

Ko ran over to her. "Fink! Are you okay!?" He was about to help her up and she kicked him. "Did you do that to me!? What the heck!" "No no I didn't! He did it!" Ko pointed at Sparko but he wasn't there. "Uh..I guess he left..?" Ko said nervously. Fink wasn't pleased with this answer. Ko got ready to run but she didn't do anything.

"Answer my questions and I won't hurt you. Why did you leave your friends?" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Ko stared at the ground and sighed. Fink got excited he was finally gonna answer her. "When we left to look for my mom a lot happened..we ran into shadowy and he took control of me. Rad and Enid got hurt because of me, because I was so weak and let him trick me. I left them cause I couldn't be around them anymore, I didn't wanna hurt them." He finished.

"How did you get controlled?" Fink waited again. Ko felt tears form in his eyes. "Cause I found out my mom is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours passed, Ko and Fink we're both in boxmore. Venomous was scolding them for what they did. Fink was upset, her boss would never get mad at her but she didn't kind of almost die so she understood. Ko was silent through the whole thing, he must have zoned out during it cause when Venomous finished and left Fink had to slap him out of it.

Ko jumped. "Ah, sorry!" Fink snickered.

"So uh..what did you mean by you found out your mom was dead?" Ko was quiet for a while but decided to answer. "Shadowy told me that she was killed by the turbo people..she was surrounded and Shadowy wasn't able to stop them from fighting her."

"How did she die?" "I told you already she-" "Yeah yeah I know, but how..?" Ko was confused. Fink facepalmed. "HOW did they kill her? Did they like..stab her? Blast her too many times?" He finally understood. "Well uh..I don't know. He didn't tell me." "So he lied." Fink started to laugh. "What do you mean he lied? I could tell he wasn't lying, and even if he did how would you know?" "Becauseeeeee! I'm a villain! I know that if a villain wanted to manipulate someone they'd use every detail!"

While Ko thought about that, Fink continued. "And I also know that heroes don't think they just fight and try to take the bad guy down, but in the end that's always what gets them killed!" He was kind of offended after she said that, heroes do think but then remembered what happened to him and agreed. "Look, I'm not trying to get your hopes up..but just think. Anybody could have told you that, but Shadowy of all people! He's the main enemy and he'd do anything to have more people to do his dirty work." She finished.

"So she could still be alive.." Ko smiled a bit. "Or not. Like I said I'm not trying to get your hopes up, just be smarter." He nodded slowly. "As for the Rad and Enid situation, I can't help with that. Just go back and apologize or something..I don't really care." She walked over to her chair and turned on her videos game. After a little while, Ko decided he would go back to them. "Thank you, Fink." He smiled at her. "Yeah yeah whatever, now leave! You're really annoying!" She shouted. Ko laughed and waved goodbye.

* * *

On his way out he saw Boxman in the hallway, he walked towards him and saw Rad and Enid. He smiled, he didn't realize how much he missed them.

"Please Boxman..just help us one more time.." Rad said. They were both worried about Ko. Ko walked over to them and said cheery voice, "Hey Rad! Hey Enid!" They both jumped. "KO!" They grabbed him and hugged him. Ko was relieved, they weren't mad at him.

"Dude! Why'd you leave!?" "Yeah we were worried!" They put him down and waited. "Well uh..I felt bad for hurting you so I thought I couldn't be around you anymore and I..left." He looked up at them and waited for them to respond. They pulled him into a hug again.

"It wasn't your fault, and besides..you hurt Shadowy too! That's good!" Enid reassured him. He laughed at that. "And uh..you gotta explain what that was, tko? It sounded like Shadowy knew about him or something." Rad said. Ko froze after he heard that, but then he spoke. "I'll talk about it another time, okay?" They nodded and left.

* * *

Right when they got outside there was somebody standing there, it was Sparko! "Sparko! You're back!" Ko cheered. "Heh..oh Enid! Rad!" Sparko waved at them. "Sparko!" "Sup dude!" They both greeted him. "You know Ko?"He was confused but then realized who they were talking about. "Yeah kinda, he saved me!" Rad and Enid looked at Ko and he smiled at them. "Wow that's great..why are you standing out here though?" Enid looked back at him.

"Well I was gonna ask if you need somewhere safe to go?" The three were intrigued. "Point Prep! For the past few months I've been there and it's been protected! Not many people are there so there's a lot of space available for more heroes!" Ko, Rad, and Enid looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go to Point Prep!"


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours of walking and dodging turbonic people, they made it to POINT. They all stretched for a bit, Rad started to walk more into it, but walked into something. "Huh!?" He kept walking into it trying to figure out what it was. A tiny robot flew in front of him, that made him jump. "What is that..?" The robot started scanning him. "Hey Rad watch ou-"

"Unrecognized hero." The robot said. Rad stood there confused and then the robot shot a laser at him. He was able to dodge but then the robot started shooting more. Everyone screamed and dodged the lasers. "Rad! What did you do!?" Enid said as she dodged multiple. "I didn't do anything!" Rad pouted. Everyone stopped moving when they saw the robot grow in size. It was behind Rad, he turned around and almost screamed. A laser was being prepared and Rad closed his eyes and shielded himself preparing for the blow.

Suddenly, several arrows were shot into the robot and it exploded. "What's going on out here!?" Rad opened his eyes and saw a girl at the steps of the entrance. Everyone noticed her and stared. "Elodie..?" Enid said. Elodie looked at enid and beamed. "Enid! I wasn't expecting you..it's been a while!" Everyone looked at Enid. "Hey."

* * *

They were brought inside, Ko and Rad examined the place, it looked so nice! "Sparko! I was so worried, you went missing after I sent you out..I thought you weren't coming back." Elodie said. Sparko smiled. "Well I wouldn't have came back if it wasn't for him." He pointed at Ko, Ko waved. Sparko waved back and then left. "So Enid..are those your friends?" "Yep. Rad and Ko. They are a handful but it's nice to have them around."

"How nice. Do you wanna meet the others?" Enid blinked. "Others?" Elodie motioned her to follow. She did and soon after Rad and Ko followed. Elodie opened a door to a new room and inside there were few people. Enid was disappointed. "Not that many people here.." "We'll I'd like to see you do better!" Elodie fumed.

"The thing is..I've been trying to find more heroes, some of the ones here have volunteered to search but they never come back." The three went silent. A voice spoke, "It's true." Ko jumped, he recognized this voice and realized they were behind him.

"Dendy!" He cheered. "Hello Ko, it's been a while." She smiled at him. "Oooh, you know Dendy? That's amazing, she's been helping me these past few months getting important information!" "Woah! Is that true?" Dendy nodded and That made Ko even more excited. His friend from school was okay and she was helping with important things, so cool!

Elodie turned to Enid. "Hey Enid I-" She was cut off when the building started to shake. "What's going on!?" Rad shouted. Dendy pulled out her computer and checked the security cameras from outside. "Everyone..it's Shadowy Figure..he's trying to break the protection dome!" Everyone froze. They ran over to see and it was true, Shadowy was outside slowly breaking the dome. "Oh cob..! We gotta get out there, come on Elodie!" Enid grabbed Elodie and ran outside.

"Can't we just fight him to make him stop!?" Ko asked. "Negative. He's already almost complete." Ko and Rad started screaming. Everyone else that was here was panicking as well.

* * *

Right when Elodie and Enid made it outside, they were too late. The dome broke and so did all the other defenses. Shadowy flew in with a smile on his face and clapped slowly. "How funny, you thought something like that would keep you protected?" Enid glared at him. "Come on Elodie! Let's kick his butt!" Enid waited for Elodie to respond but was concerned when she heard nothing. "Elodie?"

Elodie was shaking. "What's the point in trying..? We can't beat him..even if we did he'd still come back and now there's no way to protect them anymore. It's all my fault that everyone else is gonna get taken..it's all my fault." She finished.

"Elodie.." Enid wanted to comfort her but then realized she was in danger. "Wait Elodie..no! He-" She couldn't finish because and explosion happened around Elodie. Enid was blown into a wall. The windows inside POINT were shattered from the blow.

Enid opened her eyes and was terrified. In front of her was Turbo Elodie.


	12. Chapter 12

Enid was hidden behind a wall, Telodie had been looking for her. She wasn't even able to attack, every time she tried arrows would be shot at her. _"Come on Elodie..fight it!"_ She thought to herself. Telodie was way stronger and faster, there was no way to beat her.

"Psst. Enid!" She blinked. "Enid!" Enid looked around, was she hearing things? "Enid!" Ko and Rad popped up next to her and she jumped. "Ko? Rad? Why are you here, it's dangerous!" "We thought you might need assistance! What's the situation?" Ko said. "Well..Elodie went turbo and there's no way to beat her! Even if I have you guys with me I don't think we could do it."

The three sat there and thought for a while. "Oh! I have something that could help!" Ko said as he pulled out two collars and handed them to Rad and Enid. They were confused. "Aren't these..Finks?" Ko nodded and pulled out two glorbs. "She gave them to me before I left! They can help you go turbo."

Rad and Enid stared at the collars and the glorbs, they were worried. "Is this safe..?" "Yes, she said that as long as Shadowy isn't influencing you to go turbo it'll be alright!" They calmed down knowing it was okay and put the collars on. "What about you? You're gonna fight too right?" "Yeah..I just haven't worked that out yet." Ko said. He hasn't talked to Tko for a while, but he was hoping that he would help. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and entered the mindscape.

* * *

When he was there he was in front of a house. He ran to the steps and knocked on the door. "Tko? You awake?" Ko waited, after a while he heard somebody coming, the doorknob moved and it was open. Tko was standing at the doorway, he looked angry. "What do you want?" He said. "I was uh..wondering if you could help fight somebody..?"

Ko was nervous. He knew Tko loved to fight but after everything that has happened, he didn't know how he was handling it. "Why." "She's really strong and I don't think I could do it so uh..please?" He smiled at Tko and waited for a response. "Sure. I've been wanting to fight ever since that stupid Fink threw all those insults at us." Ko jumped excitedly. "Good luck!" Ko went inside his house and waved. "I don't need it." Tko said before he went outside.

* * *

"Ko..?" The first thing he heard before he opened his eyes. He growled and sat up, he hated when people called him Ko. "It's Tko." He glared at Rad and Enid, they jumped. "Hi..Tko.." Rad said nervously. "Who do I have to fight?" Tko asked. They pointed at Telodie, he started to walk over but was stopped. "Hold on! We're fighting too!" He looked back at them and shrugged. "I don't really need your help, but okay." Rad and Enid put the glorbs into the collar, and transformed. Now they were ready.

* * *

Telodie was still looking for Enid, no sign of them anywhere. "Hey! Elodie!" She heard somebody shout and looked around. She stopped when the three surrounded her. Shadowy was surprised but also interested to see what would happen.

"Let's make this quick Elodie." Tenid said. They disappeared and Telodie kept her guard up, suddenly she was grabbed by a pink beam. She couldn't break free from it, she looked to see who was doing this and it was Trad. He snickered and Tko shot a wave of power fists. And Trad freed her. She was ready to attack but wasn't expecting the power fists. She was hit by all of them and crashed into a wall.

Trad turned to Tenid. "Hey Enid! Your turn." She nodded and flew over to Telodie. Telodie was up but then a huge shadow was in front of her. The shadow grew two arms and folded its hands together. Telodie shot arrows at it but nothing happened. The hands were coming down and she was crushed.

Trad and Tko cheered and Tenid smirked. She started walking back to them but was shot in the back with arrows. "Huh!?" She looked back and Telodie was standing. The fight wasn't over yet. "So..you wanna make this harder than it has to be huh?" They were ready to start again but then Rad and Enids transformation went away. "No no NO! Dang it!"

They turned to Tko. "Got anymore?" He shook his head and they frowned. "Don't worry, I can handle the rest." He reassured them and ran towards Telodie. She pointed her bow at the sky and started shooting. That confused him but he kept going. The arrows started to fuse together and formed into a ball. The ball shot several arrows and soon it was raining arrows.

They were stronger as well, Tko was able to dodge a few but when he was hit they ended up cutting him. He tried shooting attacks at the ball but that just made it worse.

"What do we do!?" Rad shouted, the arrows started to reach them. "I don't know!" They couldn't fight anymore, even Tko was having trouble. "That's it." Rad looked at Enid, she started running towards Telodie. She dodged most of the arrows, Telodie saw and sent more at Enid. She kept dodging and then tackled her. She hugged her and made sure that should couldn't attack anymore.

"Elodie..I know you can fight through this. You have to, you're strong. I can't..I can't lose anybody else." Enid felt Telodie trying to break from the hug but she didn't stop. "I know..you feel like you aren't strong enough to protect them, but you've because what you despise. You're hurting me and my friends." Telodie stopped moving.

"Even if you can't protect everyone that's okay! You've done so much for them, they're heroes too and can protect themselves. It'll be okay..even in a broken world like this, everything will be okay." She finished. The spiky wristbands went away and all the arrows stopped and disappeared.

Enid looked at Elodie, she was unconscious, but she was back. Shadowy scowled and flew away before anybody remembered him. Rad checked on Tko who said he was fine, he let Ko back out and they started cheering. Enid joined them a while after.

Everything was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy New Year!

* * *

Elodie woke up. She was in a bed, she looked around wondering what happened. "Elodie!" A familiar voice called. "..Hm..?" "It's me! Enid! You awake?" Elodie finally adjusted. "Wh..why are you in my room!?" She finally saw Enid, along with Ko and Rad. "Well uh we kicked your butt." "Pardon?" The three giggled. "You got controlled by Shadowy so we had to fight you and we won!" Ko said.

Elodie hated that. "It sounds like it was pretty easy, sad." "Well if it makes you feel better you almost killed us!" Rad said. "Why would that make me feel better?" He shrugged.

Elodie got out of bed and dragged Enid outside with her. "H-hey! Should you be moving? You were hurt pretty bad." "It's nothing. Just come with me." Ko and Rad watched them leave. Ko pulled out paper and pencils and looked at Rad. "Wanna draw with me?" "Ooh yes!"

* * *

The two girls were outside, Elodie stopped dragging Enid and sat on the steps. Enid followed and they sat in silence for a while. "Sorry..for hurting you and your friends." Enid looked at Elodie. "Wow..I've never heard you say sorry before." She smiled. "It was pretty weak of me to just get taken like that, I-" "Shut up." She looked at Enid in confusion.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're strong. Just because Shadowy got to you doesn't mean anything. Heck! You were able to break his control. That's pretty strong to me." They smiled at each other. "Aw..." they jumped and turned around to see Ko and Rad at the doorway. "Oh my COB YOU TWO! GO BACK INSIDE!" They instantly ran back inside. "Sorry about them.." Elodie chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not that big a deal."

The sun was setting, it was beautiful. "Thank you for coming here Enid, it was very nice to see you again." "You too, Elodie." They watched the sun set with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

It was night, Ko, Rad, and Enid said they weren't gonna stay at POINT, but they were gonna stay overnight. They were up pretty late having a sleepover.

They played games, ate snacks, and had a small pillow fight. "Man..it feels nice having a sleepover after all this turbonic stuff. It feels like everything is..y'know, normal." Ko and Enid nodded.

"Ooh! That reminds me!" He turned to Ko. "Tell us about Tko!" Ko froze, he was afraid. Both of them were staring at him, it felt like their eyes were growing, he backed up a bit. "If you want of course..!" Enid said.

Ko sighed and spoke. "Three years ago..Me and my mom were attacked. I wanted to protect her but she ended up protecting me instead. I felt powerless, It made me upset that I couldn't protect my mom. After all those thoughts kept growing somebody popped up behind me and it was..Shadowy Figure.." Rad and Enid gasped.

"You met Shadowy that long ago..!?" They were intrigued and let him continue.

"He offered me a chance at being strong, so I was a fool and accepted. He took me into a forest and told me to get mad. He told me to enter my mind and when I did I saw a cage with this weird floating thing in it. It grew when I was mad, when I started thinking about everything that made me upset." He paused for a bit, he never liked to talk about this.

"But getting angry didn't do anything, and I felt helpless." "And that's when Tko came!" They cut him off, he nodded. "I was locked in the cage and he took over my life for a few days. He seemed fine with it at first but then something made him upset, I'm pretty sure it was everyone at school. They kept asking "What's wrong? Why aren't you your usual happy self? Are you okay Ko?" Those things made him upset and he started wrecking the school."

"They had to send students home, they had to call my mom to try to calm him down, and then he started attacking her too. That's when I was able to get a little control and send him back into my mind. He fought me and I fought back, but in the end I won and put him back in the cage." Ko finished.

Rad and Enid's mouths were hanging open. "B-but a lot has changed since then! We are cool now!" They calmed down. "That was a pretty messed up thing for Shadowy to do.." "And now it explains why Shadowy knows Tko.." Ko frowned. "But just one question. Why did he chose you?" They looked at Rad. "Like..there could have been so many other people to choose and he chose you?"

Ko shrugged. "I never really thought about that, but it doesn't really matter. I like having Tko around, he's nice company!" "Nice..he tried to bite me!" Ko and Enid laughed. "Hey! It's not funny! He really did try.." They didn't stop, soon he joined in.

After a while, they were finally tired and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day and they were ready to go. When they were about to leave, Elodie stopped them. "Wait! I have a favor to ask!" She brought Dendy with her. "What's up?" Enid said. Dendy handed Enid a paper. "What's..this?"

"The location of Shadowy's hideout." Elodie said. "Shadowy's what?" "Hideout." She finally processed it. "How did you get this..?" Dendy spoke. "I've been keeping tabs on Shadowy. I found out he's mostly out at night and always goes to this specific spot. He disappears for the whole night then comes back out when it's dawn."

"And why are you giving it to us?" They waited. "Well that's the favor..I was wondering if you three could go to his hideout and get information on his plans for us..?" Elodie said. They squinted at her. "I would do it myself but I have to stay here. If you don't want to I un-" "We'll do it!" She was shocked but smiled.

"Just remember, do not fight him. You need to get as much info as possible and get out. He cannot know you were there because it would make everything harder for you. Understand?" The three nodded and got ready to leave again. "And Enid! One more thing!" She embraced Enid and Enid did the same.

"Stay safe."


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed since Ko, Rad, and Enid left point. It was the night before they were going to sneak into Shadowy's hideout. They were aware he is around more at night, but since he isn't around in the day it would be easier. While Rad and Enid slept, Ko was awake.

He was having a hard time sleeping, there were too many thoughts on his mind. He was excited to get information for Elodie, but he was scared because if they ran into Shadowy again he would have to hold back his urge to fight him. _"WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!?"_ He thought to himself. But then he got an idea, he could go into the mindscape and hang with Tko to pass time.

* * *

Tko was sleeping but then he started to wake up when he was feeling watched. He opened his eyes and saw Ko standing over him. "Hey Tko!" He waved. Tko screamed and fell off the bed. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!? IT'S LATE!" He pointed at his clock, it was 1:30. "Sorry I didn't realize, I can't sleep." "So..you decide to wake me up when I was asleep?" "Exactly!" Tko glared at him and Ko ignored it.

He sat on his beanbag and Tko followed. "I'm kinda worried about tomorrow..We haven't seen Shadowy in a while, I don't know what's gonna happen if we run into him and it's scaring me." "Why does it scare you? We kicked his but before, if he tries anything we do it again." "That's the thing! We can't fight him, all we're supposed to do is get information and get out!" Tko frowned, that's the main thing he was looking forward to.

The two were quiet for a while but then he spoke. "Maybe..we go now." Ko blinked. "Why..?" "I mean..we can't really find anything out in an empty hideout. If he's there, we find out what he's doing." It sounded risky, but Ko agreed.

"But I don't wanna wake up Rad and Enid..that's kinda mean." "Forget them. Let me do it." "No way! You'll just fight him!" "And you'll just fall into his trap and make him control me again!" They turned away from each other, they always had a hard time agreeing on things. Ko started to think and ended up getting the perfect idea.

"Hey..do you remember that one time we did halfsies?" Tko was quiet but started to giggle. "Yeah..we could barely walk and Shadowy stole a bunch of glorbs." "Well I was thinking maybe we could try improving that so instead of one of us going, both of us could go in sync!"

Tko was interested, Ko dragged him outside and made stairs to the top of the house. The roof opening and Ko imagined a machine used for synchronization. There were two cables, he imagined suits on both of them, one blue, one purple.

"So..what is this?" Tko examined the machine. He looked at Ko and saw he was already in the suit. "This is gonna help us sync! We'll be less unstable and maybe even stronger!" Tko stared blankly. "Come on! I think it'll be fun." He sighed and put on his suit. As soon as they were both ready they started the process.

* * *

On the outside of the mindscape, Ko's body started to glow, his headband and wristbands turned blue. He opened his eyes and they were gold.

On the inside, they both wiped away the blood that came from their nose. "Woah! I think we did it!" Ko beamed. "This feels..nice." Tko gave a small smile. "What should we call this?" They both thought and Tko came up with a name. "Perfect Ko. Pko for short."

* * *

On the outside, Pko sat up. He looked around and stood up. He was able to fly and it amazed him. "Come on Ko focus! We gotta get to the hideout!" "Oh right, sorry!" Pko stopped and walked towards Enid. He looked for the paper that she received and found it. He memorized the location and flew to it.

After about an hour he wanted to give up. "Where is it..? This was where that paper said it was so where!?" Pko stopped flying and began walking back. "This was stupid.." he scowled, he spent so long looking and found nothing. He wasn't paying attention and stepped into a hole. He noticed when it was too late and fell into it.

"Owie.." he sat up and looked around. "Woah.." the area was filled with glorbs. "Is this the hideout?" He thought. He ran around and looked at all the glorbs, for some reason he wanted to eat one..but instead decided to take a few for Rad and Enid.

"How nice of you to stop by and take my things." Pko jumped and turned around. Shadowy Figure was standing there. He growled. "Go away! I'm busy!" He completely forgot that he wasn't supposed to get caught.

"I was busy too. But now you're wasting my time making me have to deal with you." "Hm?" Before he could react, Shadowy was in front of him and he was grabbed. "I should have put you down sooner, like I did with your mother." Pko began to glitch, Tko wanted to take over but Ko did his best to stop him.

The two were fighting over control. "What's going on out here?" A voice said. It stopped Ko and Tko from fighting, they looked through the eyes and saw somebody.

"Shadowy?"

They finally saw her, their mom. They saw she was wearing all black and knew she was on Shadowy's side. She finally saw what was going on and saw her son. "Ko...?"

"Mom..?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Shadowy! Get your hands off my son!" Carol shouted. Shadowy didn't respond. He turned around and walked away while holding Pko. Pko started to claw at Shadowy to try to escape but his grip on him was too strong.

"Stop!" Pko looked up and saw Carol coming. She kicked Shadowy in the back of the head and knocked him out. He was free from Shadowy and saw his mom standing over him.

"Ko..? Is that you? You look kinda different.." She said. He couldn't speak, Ko and Tko started to give up thinking she was alive but she was alive. "Y-yeah p..it's me and Tko we fused.." Ko spoke for them.

"Ooh really..? That's amazing!" She said. "Mommy..have you been alive this whole time..?" Carol froze. "So..he told you I was dead?" She sighed and sat down next to him. "Want me to explain what's been going on?" Pko nodded and she started.

"A year ago, I woke up. Everything was destroyed, I looked around for you and you were with me. I carried you and looked around to see if I could find anybody to tell me what was going on, I never did."

"After a while of looking I was surrounded. At least 10 people, their eyes were all purple and they all had something spiky on them. I was able to take them down and that's when he came."

* * *

"Hello, Carol." Carol turned around and saw Shadowy standing behind her. "Shadowy Figure.." "Oh? You know me?" He was surprised. "Of course I do. You've been messing with my kid for the past 2 years already!" She put Ko down and got in a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make a deal." Carol glared at him. "A deal..?" "Yes. You work with me, and you won't have to deal with the chaos that's going on around here. With your power it would help me fulfill my plans. You won't have to worry about your life being in danger as well." He finished.

Carol stared blankly. "Why would I accept that?" She said. "Do you want your son to live?" She froze. "Of course..why would you.." "If you don't agree, then I will kill him." Her eyes widened. She went to grab her son, but he wasn't there. She looked back at Shadowy and he was holding him. "NO!" She started to run towards him.

"There's no need to fight, Carol. Say yes and he lives. Say no and he dies." He stated. Carol stopped and thought. If she agreed to whatever his plans was it could make everything that's happening that's worse. But if she didn't her son would die.

"Fine. I accept.." She said. Shadowy gave a small smile and put Ko down. She grabbed him and held him close. "So, just one condition. You can't bring him with you." She looked at him. "Why!? I can't leave him out here alone! He'll die!" She shouted.

"Do you underestimate him? I thought you always supported him and now you think he can't protect himself? After all the work I've done to him, he's more than capable. But he will stay safe, i'll keep him hidden from all the turbonic people and I'll keep him asleep. He won't have to live through this world and he'll be protected." He finished.

"But why can't I just bring him with me.." She asked. "Do you think he would be satisfied working with the man who has tormented him?" Carol was quiet after that. She finally agreed to everything. Shadowy did everything he needed to do and motioned her to follow him to his hideout.

The whole way there all she could think about was Ko, how she messed up. How much she wanted to go back and get him, but it was too late to change everything.

"I promise, I'll come back for you one day Ko, I promise."

* * *

Carol finished, Pko stared in disbelief. "I know..i'm a horrible mother for just leaving you behind huh?" "That's..that's not true at all. You did what you had to." Carol smiled. "I'm so sorry. You must have been through a lot already.."

"Well not really..sure thinking you were gone was hard, but I made some friends! We've been traveling around and I was even able to save one person from Shadowy's control!" He beamed. Carol was relieved that her son was stay able to stay positive after all of this.

"Pko..you do know I can't come back with you right?" That's when he went silent. "But..why? You don't wanna be here anymore right?" She nodded. "I have been wanting to leave ever since I started. But if I do who knows what Shadowy would do.." "I'm not scared of him! We can just fight him if he tries to mess with us!"

Carol looked at him, he looked scared. "It's too risky." "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tko took control and Carol jumped. "This whole time we've been in and out thinking you were dead and now that we finally know the truth YOU CAN'T EVEN COME WITH US!?"

"Please understand..I-" "NO! ITS NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" "Tko please." "NO!" "TKO!" He stopped. "If I leave he could kill me. I don't want you to be sad over that again." She said. "But..I.." Carol pulled him into a hug. He started sobbing, he and Ko both just wanted their mom back.

"It'll be okay. Alright?" He nodded. "Can I see Ko?" He nodded again and let Ko take control. "Mommy..i'm sorry." He stared at the ground. Carol also hugged him. "Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Just know that I love you both, one day everything will go back to normal." Ko nodded. She wiped his tears away and took him to the exit.

She waved goodbye to him and he was back outside. He fell to his knees and cried again.

"I'll save you mom..I promise.."


	16. Chapter 16

Just a little warning, near the end it gets kinda violent

* * *

It was morning. Rad and Enid woke up and they were ready to go. "Okay! Are you ready Enid?" She gave a thumbs up. "Ko?" He wasn't there, they just noticed.

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Rad started panicking. "I'm here." They turned around and there he was. "Oh thank cob..we thought you ran away again." Enid said. After a few seconds of silence Ko fell on his face and cried. They watched not knowing what to do.

* * *

Ko sat in a corner and cried some more. Rad and Enid watched in concern. "Hey buddy..what's wrong?" "Last night you were fine, did you have a bad dream or something?" They waited, he didn't respond. They picked him up and hugged him. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk right now. Just know that when you're ready, we're here for you." They all stayed quiet.

"My mom is working for Shadowy.." Ko said. They looked at him with squinted eyes. "Wh..what..?" They put Ko down and let him explain. "Last night I went to Shadowy's hideout with Tko and..we found out my mom was alive and she's been working for Shadowy this whole time! It's all my fault.." He looked away. "Ko..that was pretty stupid to do it without us. But now we got something better to do. We're gonna go save your mom!" Enid said.

Ko looked up at her. "We can't..if we take her Shadowy might kill her." "Then we fight him!" She said. "And if he comes back we keep going at him!" Rad chimed in. Ko thought this was reckless but in the end he also agreed.

* * *

Ko went into the subconscious and knocked on Tko's door. "Tko? Can we talk?" He didn't answer. Ko sat down at the door and spoke. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk..I can just do all the talking. I know you're upset about what happened last night but we're gonna save mom! I need your help, even if I have Rad and Enid with me I don't want to do this without you. They even said we can fight Shadowy! I know you want that." Ko smiled and waited, still no response.

He sighed and got up to leave. "Sorry for wasting your time.." Right when he turned around, the door opened. "I'll help." Tko said. "Yay!" Ko cheered.

* * *

They had been searching for almost and hour. Pko was leading the way and was angry when the hideout wasn't where it was last time. "Did it just change locations or something..?" He looked around more. "Hey Ko..were you always able to do this?" Enid asked.

"No, me and Tko learned how to do it last night. We named this form Pko!" Ko said. _"Oh great..two names to remember was enough but now 3?"_ She thought to herself. "Well I think this form is really cool, you glow like a night light!" Pko stopped and looked at Rad with a disgusted face.

"Rad, stop being rude!" Enid said. "But it's true!"

* * *

Pko finally found the hideout. He looked at Rad and Enid. "Ready?" They nodded and they went in. When they got inside they looked around, there was so many glorbs and it would be useful for them if they had to fight. Rad cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "MS. KO'S MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Enid tackled him and covered his mouth. "WHY would you do that!? You're gonna get us caught!" "To find her faster."

"Back again? And with your friends?" Pko looked to where the voice was coming from and grumbled. "Shadowy." Shadowy started walking to Pko. "Hey! Stay away from him!" Rad shouted, but he was ignored. "Rad. Enid. Go look for my mom, i'll handle him." Rad and Enid watched him try to land a punch on Shadowy, but his hits were getting blocked.

"Good luck!" They said and ran off to look for Carol. Shadowy threw Pko into the ground but he still got back up and threw more punches. "So that's why you're here? You wanna save your mom?" "Yeah, and you're getting in my way so go away please!" He was able to land a hit on him. "Oh but it's not that easy. Your mom made a deal, if she breaks it then it's over."

"You broke the deal first! You promised you wouldn't hurt me if she agreed and what did you do? You hurt me!" Pko shouted. "Then you should have stayed put. I hid you from the danger like I said I would and you just made everything worse for yourself. You have caused so many problems. They have affected everyone including your mom and you still think you're making everything better?" Shadowy finished.

_"That is true.."_ Pko thought to himself. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't expect a kick to the face from Shadowy. He fell to the ground and was immobile.

Ko and Tko both felt that, they were rubbing their cheek and Tko unplugged his cable. "Wait what are you doing?" Ko asked. "I'm fighting him by myself, don't try to stop me." "Wait!" Before Ko could do anything Tko teleported out.

* * *

He woke up and saw Shadowy standing on the other side of the room. He got up and readied a power fist. "It's over Shadowy. I'm sick of you messing with us!" He shot several at him at him but they all missed. He got ready to do more but Shadowy was gone. He looked around and saw him on the other side of him.

He started to fly towards him but then collapsed. He couldn't lift himself up. "What the heck..why can't I move..!" He kept trying and then felt a sharp pain and almost screamed. He looked at his arm and saw blood gushing out of it. "That's a warning. If you try anything else the next one will be more serious." Shadowy said and he walked over to Tko. He crouched down and spoke.

"Everything that has happened to you is all your fault, you can't blame anybody but yourself for everything. Ko and Carol's life would be better without you because all you do is make everything harder for them." He finished.

Tko could feel himself slipping into his control but he refused. He tried to stand but Shadowy pushed him down. "Stay down. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Tko stopped trying and fell unconscious.

* * *

He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move. He felt like his existence was fading. Suddenly there was a loud crash nearby. There were people speaking but he couldn't hear who, all he heard was mumbling.

It got louder and soon he heard it. "TKO!" His eyes shot open and he saw Rad and Enid standing over him. He looked and saw Shadowy was thrown into the wall. He looked across from Shadowy and saw his mom, and she was turbo.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rad..Enid..?" It took Tko a bit to adjust. "Are you okay dude?" Rad asked. "Well..my arm is messed up but yeah I'm totally fine." "Oh that's good!" Tko just squinted at him. "Rad that was sarcasm." Enid said and Rad finally understood.

"Did my mom go turbo?" He watched her continue to fight Shadowy, she was fast. "Yep. I let her borrow my collar." Enid said. "We have to get you out of here and fix your arm up." Tko shook his head. "I can't leave! I have to finish this fight!" "We understand you want that but your mom can do it. Besides she told us to get you out of here, so we're just gonna do that." They picked him up and he squirmed around trying to break free, he failed. They left and Shadowy and Carol continued to fight.

"Carol you're making a mistake. After all this time you're just gonna throw away everything we've been doing?" He dodged her hits. "Obviously. I never enjoyed working for you." "Even if you beat me I'll still come back." "Until then there will be peace and I can't finally spend time with my son again."

Shadowy got close and landed a hit. When she was down he pinned her to the ground. "Go-" Before he could finish a power fist hit him and threw him into a wall again. Carol looked to where it came from and saw Tko. "Tko! What are you doing here!?"

She ran over to him and he spoke. "I was able to escape from them and came back. I wanna help mom..I couldn't even beat him on my own or with Ko's help!" Carol frowned. She didn't want to put him in danger. She got an idea and whispered it to him. He nodded and they got ready.

Shadowy was tough, but they remembered that Pko, and Tko did their best fighting him before Carol came. Plus the damage she had given him, he's weakened. This was their chance to end it.

Shadowy got up and saw them forming a huge power first, he backed up. "So long ugly grape." Tko snickered and they released the fist. It was magenta and was coming at a fast rate. Shadowy accepted his defeat and took the hit, he was blasted through a wall and became unconscious.

Carol's transformation disappeared and Tko fell backwards. "Tko! Are you okay?" He nodded slowly and she picked him up. Rad and Enid came in panting at the doorway. "W-we're..sorry! W-we..we lost him..!" They took a few seconds to catch their breath and noticed Carol holding Tko. They sighed in relief. He was asleep and they thought it was cute. They didn't say anything though, they feared how he would react.

"Can we get out of here now? I just wanna chill already.." Rad said. Carol nodded and they started to leave. She turned around and looked at Shadowy and smiled. She was free.

* * *

"Hey Tko..wake up!" Tko kicked Ko in the face. "Owie! Why'd you do that!?" Ko cried. "Cause you're annoying! Let me sleep!" He closed his eyes. "Do you wanna sleep on your bed?" He opened his eyes again and grunted. "Yes." Ko smiled and carried Tko to his house. He threw him on the bed and Tko sat up.

"I ain't ever fighting Shadowy again, that hurt." "Well..you're the one who unplugged the cable.." Tko shushed him. Ko turned to leave and spoke. "Thank you for your help..I don't think I'd be able to handle what he did." "Yeah yeah. Go now. I think mom wants to see you." Tko said and laid back down. "Oh right! I'll talk with you later, bye!" He waved. Right after he left, Tko didn't go back to sleep. He had a lot on his mind.

* * *

Ko woke up and it was night. He looked around and saw his arm, it was treated. He moved it a little but stopped when he felt a stabbing pain. "Ko? You awake?" He turned around and saw Carol. "Yeah!" She walked over to him and sat down. "You okay?" He nodded. "I'm so happy that you're alive..but it scares me. Now that you are here I have to protect you from..not dying."

She pat his head. "Ko..you don't have to protect me. I promise nothing will ever happen to me, alright?" He nodded and they both hugged. Ko felt all his worries go away. His mom was with him, Rad and Enid are okay, and Shadowy wasn't gonna mess with them for a while. He was happy.

* * *

Ko was in Tko's house again and saw he was asleep. He jumped on his bed and ended up getting slapped with a pillow. "Hey Tko!" He continued to jump. Tko pushed him off the bed. "Stop waking me up!" "But I wanna talk more!" "And I wanted to sleep." Tko was about to go back to sleep until Ko hit him with a pillow.

"Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay awake!" He chanted. Tko growled and hit him back. They glared at each other and started having a pillow fight.

"This is why you should stay awake! Pillow fights!" Ko giggled and hit Tko with the pillow. Tko put all his strength into his pillow and sent Ko flying into the wall. "Dangit. We broke the wall again!" Ko fixed it and hopped onto his beanbag. "Come let's talk now." Tko rolled his eyes and hopped on his beanbag.

They were quiet, neither knew what to say. "Do you remember that Professor Venomous guy?" Tko spoke. "Yeah. Why?"

"I think he's Shadowy Figure." Ko blinked. "Wha.."

* * *

In the morning, Ko woke Rad and Enid up and lead them to boxmore. He left a note for Carol saying they'd be back soon.

"Ko..it's really early. Why are we walking..?" Enid said. "We have to go to boxmore, it's for something important." Ko said. Enid and Rad looked at each other in confusion.

Fink was playing her videos game, she lost the game and threw her controller at the computer. "Stupid." She said and walked out her room. She ran into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Everything that was there needed to be cooked and Venomous was asleep.

She jumped on the counter and looked for some snacks, nothing. "Fink. Why are you on the counter?" She jumped and looked behind her, it was Venomous. "Oh sorry boss!" She jumped off and ran towards him and hugged his legs. "Fink, you okay?" He picked her up. "Yeah..I was kinda scared. You were asleep for a while, I thought you died or something!" She exclaimed. "Wow..was I really asleep that long? I'm sorry." He said. "It's alright as long as you're alive I forgive you!" She smiled.

They walked out the kitchen and saw Ko. They exchanged looks and walked towards him. Ko saw them and ran up to them. "What are you doing here!?" Fink shouted. Ko ignored her and stared Venomous down.

"Professor..are you Shadowy Figure?"


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone went silent. Fink growled and pushed Ko. "Who do you think you are saying my boss is Shadow Figure!?" He got stood up and spoke. "Last night me and Tko talked and we both believe he is." He turned to Venomous and readied a power fist. "SO TELL ME! Are you Shadowy Figure!?"

Rad picked Ko up with his finger beam. "Ko..you can't just accuse him of being Shadowy, do you even have any proof?" Ko nodded. "Okay. Calm down first, then question him." Ko crossed his arms and they waited.

* * *

Venomous was sitting at a table and a light turned on. "What..are you doing?" He asked. Ko slammed his hands on the table. "Interrogation! With Rad, Enid, and Fink as spectators." He pointed at them in the corner.

"Okay..but I'm not Shadowy Figure." "Well..where were you two nights ago and what were you doing?" Venomous blinked. "Here. Sleeping." "And why should I believe that?" "Because WHY would anybody go out in the night!? It's dangerous!" Fink shouted. Ko got nervous. "Well uh..why do you..look like him!?" "HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Rad whispered to Enid. "He's really bad at this.." he laughed a bit. She punched him and he stopped. Ko started again.

"Well then..how about when we first met. You told us to go into the plaza, and Shadowy was there. When we went to POINT I assume Boxman told you, and Shadowy was there as well. Every place we've been to, you knew and Shadowy always came." Ko finished. Everyone was shocked.

"Fink. Do you ever see Professor when he goes to sleep? Does he ever say goodnight? And does he sleep in the day ever?" Ko turned to Fink. "Well of course he says goodnight..! And he never really sleeps in the day.." She said. Ko sighed, everything him and Tko talked about was all wrong.

"Sorry Professor. I guess you aren't Shadowy." He turned to leave and Rad spoke. "Hang on..why don't you check his hideout!" Everyone looked at him. "Like..if he's not there, then Venomous is Shadowy!" "But it cant just be that simple..he could have moved somewhere else." Enid said. "Then just go somewhere else he could be."

"That's..smart." Ko said and looked at Venomous. "Can you come with?" "Uh..sure." He said. "I'm coming too! I'm not just gonna let you leave and hurt my boss right when you get outside!" She followed them. "Why would I do that..? That's kinda messed up." She shrugged and they started to leave. "Ko!" He turned around and looked at Rad and Enid.

"Do you..want us to come with?" Rad asked. Ko thought and shook his head. "No it's fine! I think it would be better if there was less people. I don't want you guys to get hurt over some stupid assumption I have." He said. "Are you sure..? Your mom might get worried if we-" "Hey!" Venomous caught Ko's attention. "Let's go." Ko nodded.

"Tell my mom I'll be back later! Bye!" Ko ran off with Venomous and Fink. Ran and Enid were worried, but they shook it off. "Stay safe Ko."

* * *

The three were at his hideout and he wasn't there. "He's not here.." Ko looked at Venomous and that made him back up. Fink stood in front of him and spoke. "Don't you dare try to hurt my boss you dumb baby!" "But-" "NO!" They growled at each other and Venomous stopped them.

"Do you know any other places he could be?" Ko shook his head and thought. "Oh! I do know somebody who can help us!" He smiled and that just confused Venomous and Fink. He motioned them to follow him and they did.

* * *

They arrived at POINT. Fink fell face flat and caught her breath. "Why..did you make us walk so FAR!?" She said. "I'm trying to help you, if you want to prove your boss innocent then we have to be here!" Ko said. Fink rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ko!" Ko turned and saw Elodie, he beamed. "Hi Ms. Elodie!" He ran up to her. "Did you get any info?" She asked. "Heh..we couldn't really get any info..but I need your help!" He said. Elodie was about to speak but then saw Venomous and Fink. Fink stuck her tongue out at Elodie. "Are those villains.." "Yep!" Elodie started to whisper.

"Why did you bring them here..? Aren't they dangerous?" She asked. "They are but they haven't done anything. I think Venomous is Shadowy Figure, that's why I need your help." He whispered back. That just made Elodie more uncomfortable.

"You do know we can hear you, right?" They jumped. "You're really bad at whispering." Fink stated. Ko ignored her and noticed that Dendy was behind him. "Dendy!" He smiled. "Hello Ko, it is nice to see you again." She smiled back.

"Do you have anymore locations that Shadowy goes to?" He asked. "No, I do not. But I can try to find one." Dendy walked inside and Ko followed. Elodie started at Venomous and Fink. "You can come in too I guess.." she said. "No thanks, I'd never step foot into a place of heroes." Fink said. "Oh, thank cob."

* * *

Ko and Dendy were quiet, she was busy looking for a location to give. "So uh..Dendy! If the world ever went back to normal..what would you do?" Ko asked. "It does not matter what I would do, I just want everything to go back to the way it was." She started blankly. Ko sweat dropped.

"What would you do?" Ko was surprised, he didn't think she would ask. He sat up and spoke. "Well..Rad and Enid told me a lot about what they used to do in the plaza. They said they worked at Gar's Bodega, and said that if everything was fixed that they'd want me to work with them! I hope one day that can happen, it would be so fun!" He finished. Dendy smiled and then stopped searching. "I found something."

* * *

Ko and Dendy ran back outside. "Fink! Professor! I got something!" He shouted. "About time. You were taking so long we were about to leave." Fink said. Ko turned back to Dendy and hugged her. She was confused but then returned the hug. "Thank you for all your help Dendy!" He let go and waved bye. Dendy watched them leave and smiled.

* * *

"Okay so..we should almost be there." Ko said. "I still think this is stupid." Fink said. "Yeah, you said that this whole time.." "Because it's true!" "You didn't have to come!" They started to fight again.

"I did have to come! Every chance you got you tried to hurt my boss! I'm not gonna let that happen because you just suddenly think he's Shadowy!" She shouted. "Well I haven't hurt him! I would have kept looking like Enid said and it would have been easier if you didn't come along!" "Then I'm leaving! I never wanted to come on this stupid hunt anyway!" Fink turned and started walking back. "Fink..!" Venomous tried to get her attention but was ignored.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to get so upset.." Ko looked down. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He chased after her and kept trying to get her attention but she still ignored him.

"Fink please stop!" She finally stopped. "Shouldn't you be with Ko, or did you finally realize he's just gonna reach another dead end when he should just listen to me and believe that you aren't Shadowy! Why'd you even follow him around in the first place!?" She asked.

"Look Fink..if we find him maybe we can convince him to stop!" He said. "You think it's that easy!? You think he'd just let everything go back to normal!?" She was angry and Venomous couldn't understand why. "Fink..ever since the beginning you've wanted to make Shadowy stop and you wanted life to be the same again. Don't you still want that?" They were both silent. Ko felt awkward watching them argue.

Fink turned around and had big tears in her eyes. "Of course I want everything to go back..but it can't..nothing will ever be the same again.." her voice was breaking. Venomous tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him. "Fink..please tell me what's bothering you." He waited and no response. He sighed and turned around. "I understand. You can go home if you want, I'll be back later." He started to walk back to Ko and Fink finally spoke.

"Y..you are..Shadowy Figure."

He turned around slowly and looked at her.

"What."


	19. Chapter 19

"Fink..what did you just say?" Venomous asked. "I said you're Shadowy Figure." She walked past him and over to Ko. Ko was frozen, he was trying to process this. "Fink.." "You happy? You were right, he is Shadowy Figure." She wiped away her tears and both of them stared at her in disbelief.

"Fink, what are you talking about." "I SAID YOU'RE SHADOWY FIGURE! IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?" She shouted. "But how..how am I.." He didn't understand, how did he not know he was Shadowy Figure. "Professor..did..did you not know..?" Ko asked. Venomous didn't answer, he looked at Fink.

"Do you finally understand? He always comes out when you're asleep." She said. Venomous violently shook his head. "No no no NO! I cant be-" "You are." Fink cut him off and looked at Ko. "What are you gonna do? Beat him up now?" "No..I.." Ko stopped. This whole time he was right, but Venomous didn't know?

"Is he lying..or did he really not know?" Fink was about to speak but then they were thrown into a wall. They looked up and saw Shadowy floating above them. He was angry.

"So he is.." Ko sighed and got up, he went out for a few seconds then came back as Pko. Fink pushed him back down. "What are you doing!? Don't fight him!" "He gave her a bewildered look. "But why!? He's gonna fight us!" "Cause my boss is in there! Every time you hurt him, he has to deal with the pain later!" She shouted.

They argued for so long and didn't realize Shadowy was in front of them, staring them down. Pko threw a fist but he was caught and thrown into the ground. Shadowy turned to Fink and grabbed her. "You ruined all my plans..I told you NOT TO TELL HIM!" He boomed.

"Let go of her!" Pko punched Shadowy hard enough so he released his grip on Fink and they hid. "Fink, what is he talking about?" Fink looked away. "FINK!" "SHUT UP! You're gonna get us caught. She peeked her head from where she was hiding and saw Shadowy looking for them.

"How are you the only one who knew?" She crossed her arms. "It would be pretty helpful if you just..talk." "FINE! Just shut up already." She started. "A years ago..when this all started I was alone, I was looking for my boss but then I found Shadowy. I attacked him and was able to knock him out, and when I unmasked him I saw my boss."

"I took him into Boxmore and when he woke up I was gonna start questioning him, but he didn't know what was going on."

* * *

"Fink..what's going on..? Where's Boxman? Where's Darrell, Shann-" "They're gone." She stated. His eyes widened. "What do you mean they're gone!? What's happening!?" Fink started to walk away and he went after her. He looked through the window and finally saw. He backed up in fear.

"Now you know." "Shut it." She blinked and looked at Venomous, it was Shadowy again. He turned to her and glared. "Do not tell him about me, he doesn't know I exist." She backed up but he got closer. "If you do, I will get rid of him forever. Do I make myself clear?" He finished.

Fink nodded slowly and he stepped away. "Good, I'll be back in a bit. Don't stop me" he said and left. When he was gone she sat on the couch. She didn't know what was going on, she couldn't understand if Shadowy was telling the truth or if Venomous wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She waited hours for him to come back and started to give up hope.

* * *

She heard footsteps and felt scared. She looked at the doorway and saw Venomous. "B..boss..?" Venomous didn't answer and she looked away. "Fink.." she looked back again and saw he had small tears in his eyes. She ran over to him and was pulled into a hug. "Boss..are you..do..do you still care about me..?" She looked at him with tears.

"Of course I do.." he said. She smiled and they stayed in the hug for a while. "Promise you'll never leave me..?" She asked. "Promise."

* * *

She finished. Pko understood now, Venomous never knew about Shadowy and the reason Fink lied is because she didn't want to lose her boss. "After a few months we were able to find boxboss and Shadowy started to come out more. He'd always try to talk to me and say I was doing good, but I just ignored her and played my game." She said.

"Fink..we have to fight him. Not to hurt your boss, but to free him and suppress Shadowy for good." Pko said. After a while of thinking Fink agreed and took a glorb out. She went turbo and they got out of hiding.

"Shadowy!" Shadowy turned around and saw them. He flew at them with intense speed. He was going for Pko. Pko started to ready an attack but was grabbed and held in the air by his shirt.

"Hey! Let him go!" Fink shouted but she was ignored.

"Oh Ko, it's so funny how you don't know who I am." Shadowy chuckled. Pko gave a confused look. "You're Shadowy Figure..did you not know that..?" He smirked a bit. "ENOUGH OF YOUR JOKES! I'm being serious." That made Pko stop. Shadowy threw Pko down and spoke.

"I'm your father."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was quiet.

"What." Pko said. "I'm your father." Pko started to laugh, Fink watched in concern. "My dad..is Laserblast. My mom told us that a while ago." He said. Shadowy chuckled. "Oh but, I am Laserblast." "No you aren't, he's dead."

Shadowy paused and thought. "6-11 years ago, Laserblast "died". That's what you were told?" Pko nodded and Shadowy continued. "Well the truth is..he never died. He was able to escape whatever was supposed to happen to him but never came back his hero life. He lost his powers and did experiments on himself to try to get them back, then I was created."

Pko growled. "And why should I believe this? The last time you told me something serious like this it was all a lie."

"Why would I make this up? I'd never want you to be my son, but it's just how it has to be." "AND I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BE MY DAD!" Pko shouted. In the mindscape Tko was furious. They both felt Pko start to fall apart. "Tko..try to calm dow-" "IM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!" "What he's saying isn't true!" "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" That was the problem, Ko didn't know.

"Oh little Ko, it must be hard for you to take this all in. Please forgive me, I didn't want the reveal to be so sudden." Shadowy said. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP! You are not my dad you are not my dad.." "It hurts my feelings that you're telling yourself these things. I am your dad, why can't you believe it?" Something finally snapped in them both, they made Pko start shooting fists at Shadowy.

"You are not my dad..you are..not my dad.." Pko shot more, the attacks went from a small amount to waves. Then they went from Pko's attack to Ko's and then to Tko's. They all made a cage around Shadowy and he stared in amazement. He watched Pko and saw his body glitching.

The power fists got more aggressive and tears were streaming from his eyes. His body changed into Ko then to Tko and back to Pko all at the same time. There were too many attacks to keep track of and they started to fuse together forming one huge power first over the cage. "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" He screamed hysterically. The power fist landed and crushed Shadowy. The impact threw Fink and Pko a few feet back.

Pko got back up and started running back, he still wanted to take him out. Even if his body was unstable he didn't care, he didn't care what happened to him and they didn't care what happened to them. All they wanted was to get rid of Shadowy for good.

* * *

He made it back to Shadowy, there was smoke from the attack. He saw a still figure in it and ran towards it. He readied a power fist but then saw that Venomous was there, unconscious. Slowly, Ko took control of their body again. "Professor..is it true.." He said with a shaky voice. He fell to his knees and let more tears fall.

Fink caught up to him but stopped when she saw him. He was shaking and she heard choked sobs. She saw the state of Venomous and ran to Ko. "Is he okay..?" She asked. He nodded slowly. She sighed in relief and spoke again.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head, and Fink helped him up and they carried Venomous back home.

* * *

Venomous slowly opened his eyes, he adjusted and saw he was in his office. He tried to stand up but couldn't move. He looked around and saw he was tied in a chair. "Hey, boss." He looked to where the voice came from and saw Fink. "What's going on? Why am I tied in a chair?" "Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"You told me I was Shadowy Figure..and nothing else." "Well..that's when Shadowy took over. We had to fight you and stuff, but we have to keep you in this chair just in case he tries to come out." She finished. Venomous frowned, he didn't like that they had to tie him up in a chair. "Where's Ko?" Fink pointed outside. "Boss..are you Ko's dad?" That made him freeze.

"Did you find that out from Shadowy..?" She nodded. "Well..yes I am." "Does that mean Shadowy is also his dad?" "Well..yeah. I guess." He said. "Okay, thanks. I'll check on you later, see ya boss." She left the room and he sat there alone, feeling bad for what he did even though he didn't know what.

* * *

Ko was standing outside the room, he was considering punching the wall but then heard voices calling him. He walked over to them and saw Rad and Enid. "Kooooo! Are you here buddy?" Rad said, he felt something tap his arm and it was Ko. "Oh there you are!" He beamed and picked Ko up. "How'd it go?"

"Can we just..can we just leave..?" Ko asked. That shocked Rad and Enid. "Uh..sure! Your mom was getting worried anyway." Enid said and they left.

* * *

"Oh thank cob, you're okay!" Carol cheered while hugging Ko. She stopped when she saw he wasn't smiling. "You okay peanut?" "I'm gonna go to sleep..is that okay?" Carol nodded slowly and gave a smile. He walked away and they watched.

"What happened...?" "We're just as confused as you.."

* * *

Ko tried his best to fall asleep but the fact that Shadowy was his dad kept him up. Even if Shadowy wasn't fully his dad, he still hated it. The man who tormented him for so long, the man who took everything away from everyone, the man who threatened to take away the life of Fink's boss, was his dad.

After a while he was able to fall asleep and entered the mindscape. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He smelled burning and opened the door.

Everything in the house was on fire and in shambles, and he spotted Tko in the corner violently shaking.


	21. Chapter 21

Ko forgot that Tko was also upset about the news. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey..its gonna be okay! We can ge-" before he could finish Tko slapped his hand away and he winced. "No it's not okay..STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS FINE!" He stood up and looked at Ko.

"But-" "SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! DO YOU NOT GET IT, SHADOWY IS OUR DAD AND THAT'S OKAY!?" Ko looked away and spoke. "I know it's not okay but what can we do about it? Shadowy went away and we locked Professor in a room!"

"That doesn't make anything better! For so long we thought our dad was a hero, somebody everyone looked up to BUT HE'S JUST THE GUY WHO'S BEEN HURTING US, HE KNEW HE WAS OUR DAD AND STILL DID EVERYTHING HE DID!" He finished.

Ko stared at the floor. "I'm sorry.." Tko ignored him and sat back in the corner. "Leave." "But-" "LEAVE." His voice boomed and sent a chill down Ko's spine. He was going to speak again but decided not to and left.

* * *

He woke up and he got up. He started to walk away but then heard Carol. "Ko? What are you doing?" He didn't look at her. She was walking towards him and he almost ran. "Are you okay..?" He shook his head and turned around.

His eyes were red from crying. "Mommy..mommy I.." His voice kept cracking and he sniffled. She pulled him into a hug and he started to calm down. "What happened..?" She asked and looked at him. "I messed everything up."

* * *

Fink was playing videos game. She kept losing but it was because she was distracted. She was thinking about everything that had happened today. _"I know not to push Ko past his limits now..eh i'm still gonna bug him."_ She thought to herself and snickered.

She heard a loud crash outside her room and jumped. She paused her game and ran to see what it was. Everything seemed fine but then she saw her boss's office and saw smoke coming from it. She opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Bo..." before she finished she saw the chair was broken.

She went inside and the door slammed. She tried to open it but it was locked and

growled. She turned around and saw Venomous standing in front of her, but it wasn't Venomous anymore, he was completely different. He wasn't like Shadowy either, and he gave off a terrifying aura.

"Boss..?" She said. He turned around and spoke. "Venomous is gone."

"Wha..what do you mean he's gone.." She asked. "Well you see..I was planning to take over his body, but instead we came up with something better, a compromise. But he didn't know I was lying, I fully took control. But..we did become stronger, and that's the only thing that matters. Together...we are now Shadowy Venomous." He finished

"No..NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Fink shouted and repeatedly punched Shadowy. He didn't feel the hits but she kept going. "Remember our little deal? You weren't supposed to tell him but you did, and now he's gone." He said and pushed her away. "He's not..my boss would never agree to something this stupid!" She started to run towards him again and he spoke. "When he's given a chance to have more power, he's gonna take it."

She stopped and he pulled her into a hug. She was disgusted by this and tried to break free. He put his hand on her head and it started to glow purple. She noticed this and started to panic. "What are you doing!? Don't touch me!" She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Starting the final plan." Those were the final words she heard before his attack was ready.

"You'll be working with me now, isn't that exciting?" He said and sent it into her. The attack was made from turbonic energy, and it went into her mind. It convinced her that she was his minion and messed with her memories. Everything that was Venomous turned into Shadowy Venomous and the process was complete. Her eyes turned purple and she obtained spiky wristbands.

He let her go and she adjusted to everything. She saw her "boss" and hugged him. He smiled, his plan worked. _"Since Venomous isn't around to hold me back anymore, I don't have to rely on anybody's emotions. I can do everything myself and start the process faster."_ He thought to himself as he broke the hug with Fink and stood up.

He looked down at Fink and she was saddened by this. "Oh Fink..don't be afraid, I won't leave you behind." He held out his hand to her and she took it. They walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. He spotted Boxman from the corner of his eye and paused for a few seconds. Boxman muttered "PV" as quiet as possible so he wasn't caught.

Shadowy just smirked and continued walking. _"I won't waste my time on him, the next part of the plan will take care of everything."_

* * *

He was in the middle of the plaza and let go of Fink's hand. He crouched down and placed his hands on the ground. It started breaking and glowing purple, soon a beam of turbonic energy blasted out of it. He backed up and watched it go into the sky. It started sending waves everywhere and his plan was complete.

Everyone in the neutral zone who was unharmed by Shadowy's control had noticed this. Carol was holding Ko close to her and they both watched the waves that were being sent out. Rad and Enid had seen this too. "What..is that..?" Rad questioned. "No idea..let's go check it out." She was about to get Carol and Ko but then looked at her wrist, Tenid's wristband was there. "Huh..?" She looked at both wrists and both were there.

"E-Enid.." She looked at Rad and the same thing was happening to him. "Enid what's going on..?" He said. "I don't..I don't know.." She saw Rad shaking, and tears left his eyes. "Did he..get us..?" He said with a shaky voice.

"No no..he.." She was unsure and Rad's shaking became more aggressive. His hair changed into dreads, and Enid's became long. "He did.." She said. She pulled Rad into a hug and he did the same. "It'll..be okay..something will happen and it's gonna fix everything like it always does..!" She tried to reassure him but he shook his head. "I don't think that's gonna happen..I'm losing myself Enid, it's Shadowy." He said.

Enid finally agreed and both their eyes started to turn purple. "Rad..Enid.." they looked at where the voice was coming from, and it was Ko. Him and Carol were watching in fear. Whatever control Rad and Enid had left in them made them run away. "RAD! ENID! COME BACK!" Ko started to chase after them but was held back by Carol.

"MOMMY! LET ME GO I NEED TO-" "It's too late hun. Don't follow them, they ran for a reason. To protect us." She said. Ko listened and stopped moving. "Do you think..we should see what that thing is..?" She asked. He nodded and they both got up and ran to the plaza.

* * *

Shadowy watched as more turbonic people entered the plaza. He smiled, he was proud of how well his plan was going. Carol and Ko watched from the distance. Ko spotted Shadowy and froze. "Is that..Shadowy..?" He asked. Carol looked at Shadowy and became confused. "I can't tell.." "Venomous isn't here." They both jumped and saw Shadowy standing behind them. They backed up a few inches and he chuckled.

"It's Shadowy Venomous." He said. "Shadowy..Venomous..?" Ko said. "Venomous and I became one. We are much more powerful than before and I am finally able to do what I've been wanting to do from the start." He finished.

Carol whispered to Ko and he ran. Shadowy watched and looked back to Carol. She ran towards him and tried to punch him but he caught her fist and had a strong grip on it. "Oh Carol..it looks like your time is up." He said as he saw the spiky wristband appear on her.

"What did you do.." She said and was thrown into the ground. "I didn't do anything, that did it." He pointed at the beam. She wanted to hit him one last time, but it was too late. Her hair became wild and her eyes turned purple.

Ko came running back and witnessed it. He hid before she could spot him and watched as she followed Shadowy mindlessly. "Mommy no..no..no.." he stopped and looked at his wristband. It was still normal. He came out of hiding and started to run towards where they went but saw everyone. He hid again and examined them all.

He heard Shadowy speaking and was able to pick up what he said. "I need you to find Ko, it seems he's the only one who's free of my control." He got out of there and ran as far as he could, far away from everybody.

_"Why...WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT!? WHY DO I HAVE TO WATCH EVERYONE SUFFER LIKE THIS!"_ He thought to himself and slammed his fists into the ground. He laid down and hugged himself. He was the only person he had left, everyone was gone. He gave up.

1 month passed.


	22. Chapter 22

KO'S P.O.V

It's been a while since everything happened. I've been in hiding for about a month now, Shadowy has been looking for me though. He sends out turbonic people every day and sometimes I run into them. Sometimes they are my friends.

I don't want to fight them, but I can't talk them out of it. I always try but nothing works, in the end I knock them out and keep running. I don't understand why I haven't been controlled yet..the beam that did this to everyone should have affected everyone. So why am I the only one left..?

Sometimes I feel like if I let myself slip, maybe then I would finally be gone. But then I don't know what would happen, I just know that I have to stay strong. I have to fix everything and I have to save everyone.

* * *

Shadowy Venomous sent out Rad and Enid to look for Ko. They came back and he was disappointed. "Why is it so hard for them to find him.." He thought to himself. He decided that he would look for Ko this time, he didn't want to wait any longer.

* * *

Ko was sitting in a broken building near the plaza. He knew it was dangerous to do this but he didn't care. He was able to to stay hidden and watched everything. He was ready to leave until he felt like he was being watched. He stayed put and looked around.

"It's been a while Ko." He jumped and looked behind him, it was Shadowy. "S..Shadowy!" He backed up but Shadowy walked closer. He shot multiple power fists but all were dodged.

"I'm not here to fight Ko, i'm here to talk." He said and sat down. Ko narrowed his eyes but Shadowy waited for him to set as well. "Talk..?" Shadowy nodded and after a while Ko sat down.

"Why are you resisting it? Can't you see there's nothing left in this world? All you can do is give up." "I'm not resisting. And if that's all you want to talk about then i'll leave." Ko said. Shadowy gave a confused look. "You aren't resisting..? If you weren't, you would have fallen into my control a while ago."

"I don't understand it either, but since I am in control i'm not giving up." Shadowy thought about that and understood. "I see now..it doesn't go to you..it goes to Tko. When's the last time you talked to him?" He said.

Ko stared at the ground and sighed. "We haven't talked..before all this happened we had a little fight.." "About me being your dad?" Ko glared at Shadowy. "You aren't my dad." That made him smile. "You really keep telling yourself that? You don't have to believe it, but I am your dad."

Shadowy stood up and got ready to leave. He looked at Ko who had an angered expression. He moved out the way and saw a power fist hit the wall. "I told you, I didn't come here to fight." He heard more coming and dodged them all. He scowled and shot his own blasts at Ko. Ko didn't expect this and was hit by them.

They shot back and forth slowly destroying everything around them. Soon they ended up near the beam, Shadowy was trying to push Ko into it. Ko noticed this and moved away from it. "Even if you've made it so far, what can you possibly do! You can't save them!" Shadowy shouted. Ko kicked him as hard as he could but was shot by a blast.

He almost got up but Shadowy kicked him down. "Just give up." Ko tried to shot one more fist but it was weak. His vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

* * *

He woke up in the mindscape, but it was different. It was empty, no house, no vision, just empty. He sat up and looked around and noticed something. He walked towards it slowly and examined it. It was Tko. "Tko! Are you okay!?" He went to help him up but was hit by a power fist. "T..t-" he watched Tko stand up and saw his eyes glowing purple. Shadowy was right, the control does go to Tko. Tko started to walk towards him and he started to back up.

"Tko..it's me..Ko!" Tko shot more fists and Ko dodged. Ko was about to speak again but tackled. "Tko stop!" He shouted and pushed Tko off. Tko tried to claw him, but Ko caught his hands and felt them start to pierce into his. Blood dripped from his hands and he let go.

"Ouch..!" Ko shook off the pain but was kicked to the ground. He was about to get up but then felt a foot slam on his chest. Tko was standing over him and pushed his foot down more.

"TKO! STOP..!" Ko shouted. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get him back. He was about to give up but then he finally thought of something. He shot a power fist at Tko and when he was about to attack again he pulled him into a hug.

Tko started to squirm around trying to break free but Ko didn't stop. "Tko..I-I'm sorry! You were right..I always ignore how you feel, I always put myself first instead of thinking about you..I'm so sorry.." Big tears streamed from his eyes and he continued. "I know you hate me, but I can't do this without you. You're the only one I have left..everyone else is gone and I'm just stuck. I need you Tko..you don't have to ever talk to me again, you don't have to help me anymore, I just need you one last time..please.."

After he finished it was silent. He felt Tko start to move again and he got ready for an attack. He felt arms wrap around him and he eased up. "Tko..?" He heard faint crying and was relieved, he was free.

They broke the hug and looked at each other. "Tko..I.." "Shut up." Ko squeaked and watched Tko stand up. He looked around and then back at Ko. "Where are we?" Ko shrugged. He didn't know what this place was but he didn't think about it either. He imagined an elevator and motioned Tko to follow him into it.

They both rode up and we're back at the house. They ran out and looked at the Ko vision. "There's a dome around us..did you do that?" Ko looked at Tko. "I don't know, but it's a good thing it's there. Shadowy's there trying to break it." Ko took a close look and saw.

He then saw Tko run to the top of his house and followed. When he made it up he saw Tko in his suit. "Come on. We gotta take this bozo down." Ko nodded and put his suit on. Tko noticed that Ko wasn't as happy as usual and spoke. "This won't be our final fight, we ain't dying. We're gonna win and continue fighting together until they very end." Ko looked at him and Tko gave a small smile. He smiled back and they got ready for the fight.

* * *

Pko woke up and looked around. The dome broke and he quickly got up. "You're awake, and in this form again?" Shadowy said as he examined him. "Shut up, no more talking. We're gonna take you down and get rid of you for good." Pko said.

Shadowy's eyes widened but then he chuckled. "Alright, if you say so. Let's end this."


	23. Chapter 23

They both stared each other down, waiting for the other to throw the first hit. Finally Pko attacked and Shadowy shot a few blasts. Pko dodged them and shot a few of his own. This continued for a while until Pko kicked Shadowy in the chest.

Shadowy caught himself before he hit the ground and Pko flew towards him. He stopped and realized the turbonic people were surrounding them. He looked back at Shadowy who was smirking and he growled.

He started to form a disempowerment dome to drain their energy, and it worked. They all start to collapse and he looked away. He felt bad for hurting them like this, but it had to be done. He looked over to where Shadowy was hoping it affected him too, but it didn't.

He still stood there with a toothy grin on his face. "How.." "Where do you think you got the ability to do that?" He said. Pko started to make it bigger but he still didn't fall. "This isn't fair!" "You never said this had to be a fair fight. Let's hurry it up, I don't have all day."

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" Shadowy gave a confused look. "You always fight us just to mess with us..why!? We aren't fighting you to play around, we're gonna take you down!" Pko shouted. Shadowy was quiet but then started to laugh. "You see this as a game? I guess I'm not being serious.." He started to float, A black and violet aura engulfed his body.

He raised his arm and swung a blast from it. Pko dodged it but the damage of it broke the ground and a crater was left. He was serious now, but that made Pko grin.

Shadowy did it several times and Pko was able to dodge them all. He got close and landed a kick on him.

The kick did nothing and he sweat dropped. He kept kicking but it still did nothing. "What the heck!" He leg was grabbed, the grip was so tight it almost broke. He was thrown into the ground.

He stood up and looked at Shadowy but all he saw was a blast headed for him and he was hit on the head, he felt blood drip from it. He was about to shoot an attack but more blasts were coming at him. His arm was sliced open and he hissed in pain.

He saw one more coming and closed his eyes waiting for it to hit. He heard it and opened his eyes. He didn't see anything new but felt something at his side. He looked at it and saw blood soaking his shirt.

"Ah.." he fell over and clutched his side. Shadowy came down and walked slowly towards Pko. Pko lifted his head and saw Shadowy giving him a cold stare. He tried to stand up but fell over every time he tried. "No no..no.." tears formed in his eyes, was this it?

* * *

Ko and Tko were both having a hard time keeping Pko together. Even if the injuries didn't affect them in the mindscape, they still felt the pain. Ko felt Tko's fear and looked at him. He was shaking and crying.

"We can't..we can't beat him..he's gonna kill us.." His voice cracked. Ko never saw him like this, he didn't know what to do. "Tko..he's not gonna kill us." Tko looked at him. "I won't let him. I'm not gonna let him take everyone away, he's done so much and I'm tired of it." Ko slowly got up and held his hand out to Tko. He hesitated and Ko glared.

"Tko..stand up! You aren't weak so stop acting like it! We're gonna beat him, we're gonna live, and we're gonna finally go home and eat Mommy's spaghetti!" Ko cheered. Tko chuckled at that and took his hand.

"But..what are we supposed to do? He can actually fight.." Tko said. Ko thought for a bit and spoke. "We talk to him." Tko squinted at him and he started again. "You know like how Dendy used to talk to me by saying nice things and bringing me back?" He nodded slowly and Ko continued. "Well..we don't talk to Shadowy, we talk to Professor!"

"But he said he was gone.." "If he was gone, then Shadowy Venomous wouldn't exist right? He's like Pko!" Tko finally understood and they woke up.

* * *

Pko looked around, he could barely move but saw Shadowy Venomous near the turbonic beam, he was making it grow. He sat up and that caught Shadowy's attention. "You're still alive.." he scowled and flew towards Pko readying an attack.

Pko stood up and spoke. "Professor..are you okay?" Shadowy stopped. "What did you just say?" "Are you okay, Professor." He looked at Shadowy, he had an angered expression.

"Venomous is gone." "No he's not. If he was then there wouldn't be a Shadowy Venomous, just Shadowy Figure." That made Shadowy growl. "NO! Venomous is gone, it's only me!" He shot a blast and Pko, but he shot his own attack cutting through Shadowy's blast and hitting him.

"Professor..why did you do it? Why did you accept this deal? We could've gotten rid of him and everything would have been okay. Instead you choose ending the world and trying to kill your son, why?"

"I SAID-" "You're making everything worse, you were against this so why.." He slowly walked to Shadowy and levitated. "IM SHADOWY! I TOOK OVER AND HE'S GONE!" Pko ignored him and grabbed his coat. "I will never accept you as my dad. Heck, I don't think anybody will accept you for the things you've done when this is all over." Pko stated and Shadowy stopped.

"But there are people who still accept you..after everything. Fink..she cares about you, and you care about her. You turned her into one of them, you took her life away from her. But even after all of that, I know she would still stand up for you and care for you."

He didn't say anything, he looked and saw Fink's immobile body. He felt tears form in his eyes, he couldn't understand why. He didn't care about anybody here so why did this happen..was it really Venomous?

Suddenly he felt a punch hit his chest, it felt like if it was pushed in further it would pierce into him. He collapsed and coughed a black goo out of him. Pko looked at it, it was trying to grow and reform into something else. He frowned and walked over to it.

"Shadowy..it's over. Goodbye." Pko said and stomped on it as hard as he could. It was gone, he looked at Venomous and smiled. The disempowerment dome started to disappear and he fell backwards. "Huh..I can't move anymore.." he could barely keep his eyes open, but he smiled. "It's over.."

In the mindscape, they were both ready to pass out. "Ko.." Ko looked at Tko. "We did it..it's over..!" He smiled and Ko smiled back. They gave each other a high five and finally got laid down to get well deserved rest.

* * *

All the turbonic people slowly turned back into themselves, and the beam coming from the ground disappeared.

"Enid! ENID!" Enid opened her eyes and was being shook by Rad. "I'm up I'M UP!" He stopped and hugged her. "Dude..what happened?" She asked. Rad let go and shrugged. "I think we like..got controlled or something.." "Oh." They laughed then stopped. They looked around but couldn't find Ko.

"Oh my cob..where is he..!?" They saw everyone was surrounding the area Ko and Venomous were in. They ran through them and saw him, "KO!?" They ran towards him and held him, he was still breathing..that was good. They looked at Venomous and noticed Fink sitting near him.

"Boss..boss! Wake up..!" She was shaking him and they watched with sadness. After a while he coughed and jumped awake. "Boss!" She cheered and hugged him. He looked at her and hugged back.

"You promised you wouldn't leave..why did you do it..?" She asked. "It was dumb I know, I'm sorry." He said. He looked at everyone and they were all afraid. He looked at Ko and stared at the ground. He thought about what he said, and he was right. Even if nobody accepted him, he had Fink, and he was okay with that.

* * *

Ko woke up in a hospital bed. His vision was blurry and he heard mumbling. Once everything was clear he saw Rad, Enid, and his mom. They all had big smiles on their faces and he heard them speak.

"Ko! You're finally awake!" Rad cheered. "W-was I asleep for a long time..?" "Only a few days." He looked around. "Am I in a hospital?" Carol nodded. "They started to fix up everything already, the hospital was first so they could treat injured people." "Ohh"

"I think they're mad at us..we've been visiting everyday waiting for you to wake up and they seem more annoyed every time." Rad laughed nervously. "We should probably get going now, we promised we'd help Mr. Gar start fixing up the bodega." Enid said as she stood up. "Oh right! Sorry Ko, see you soon?" He nodded and they waved bye.

"I'll have to go soon too." Ko looked at Carol with sad eyes and she chuckled. "Come on hun, I'll come back tomorrow. I promised I'd help some people fix things too, is that okay?" "Yeah!" She smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, and I'm happy that you're okay." She waved bye and so did he.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's finally over."


	24. Chapter 24

1 year passed.

Everything was fixed, it took a while but it was worth it. Ko was getting ready for his first day of work.

"Ko! Breakfast!" Carol called and Ko's door shot open. He ran to the table and almost inhaled his food until Carol stopped him. "Hey! Chew, I don't want you choking again." "Sorry!" He eat his food quickly and gave Carol his plate.

"Why are you so excited? I get it's your first day but..calm down a bit." She chuckled. "Well yeah! I'm also gonna get to see Rad and Enid again! I haven't seen them in a while!" He beamed.

Ko had to stay home for a while to recover his injuries, and then when he was finally better school started so he never had the chance to visit them. It's the weekend now so he can finally start his first day.

Carol finished washing the dishes, grabbed her keys, and they walked to the car. Ko hopped in and bounced around in the backseat. She turned on the car and looked at him. "Where are we headed to?" Ko smiled big and cheered. "Lakewood! Plaza! TURBO!" And after that they were off.

* * *

"I hate working on weekends..nobody even comes!" Rad said. He was laying on the counter and Enid kicked him off. "Well we gotta, if you wanna get paid and add all those silly upgrades to the Rad van then.." "HEY! My upgrades aren't silly! You're silly!" "Sure.."

They heard a car door slam and footsteps running to the store. They saw Ko and a wave of happiness hit them. He looked at them and jumped up and down. "Rad! Enid!" "Ko!" They ran to each other and hugged.

"Dude! Where have you been!? It's been like..100 years!" Rad said. "Well-" Ko was cut off by an alarm. "Way to ruin the moment.." "What's going on!?" They let Ko go and motioned him to follow them outside.

* * *

A hole formed in the sky and a box fell from it. Ko looked at it in awe and it opened. A red robot stood and spoke. "Did ya miss me Lakewood Losers!" He said. "No Darrell..we didn't." "Yeah! You ruined our happy moment with him!" Rad pointed at Ko. Darrell looked at Ko in disgust and Ko waved nervously.

"Hi..I'm Ko" he said. "Im Darrell and I'm here to DESTROY!" He cackled and shot blasts everywhere. "Is he evil or something..?" Rad and Enid nodded and their eyes widened. "KO LOOK OUT!"

He looked in front of him and saw a blast coming at him. He shot a power fist at it and the blast went back at Darrell. "Cob dang it." He said and was hit and sent back to boxmore.

Ko scratched his head. "What was that about..?" "We have to do this every day..it's really annoying." He blinked. "Why?" "Cause buttman hates us for being friends or something..it's dumb." Rad said.

Ko laughed. "Well I don't mind, if he sends robots at us all the time just for being friends then he can send as many as he wants! We'll be friends forever!" They smiled and noticed several boxes fall out the sky.

"Are you kidding me.." Enid and Rad groaned and got ready to fight. Ko got ready as well. They looked at him and spoke.

"Okay Ko, lets be heroes."

* * *

And that's the end of the story! I'll be writing some more stuff soon, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
